Can't Help Myself
by Rosafinch30
Summary: AU NYPD officer Noah Puckerman meets his match in Broadway star Rachel Berry. With Faberry Frienship and Fuinn romance. Rated M for language and sexual references
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hello! This story has been in my mind for a while now and I gotta say I'm pretty excited about it. **

**Please let me know what you think of it so far. **

**Chapter 1 – Let's Play Ball**

Quinn Fabray entered her New York City apartment to find her roommate and best friend, Rachel Berry curled up on the couch, tub of ice cream in one hand and a bottle of wine in the other.

"How was your date?" whispered Rachel.

Quinn moved closer to the couch and glanced at the TV. She let out a sigh and sat next to Rachel.

"What happened?"

"Nothing," mumbled Rachel as she took a sip from her wine glass.

"Rachel Barbra Berry, you are eating DAIRY, drinking wine and watching "You've Got Mail" your go to movie whenever your heart is broken."

"I just find the idea so wonderful. You know? Woman and man meet, despise each other and then through a serious of events fall in love! It's incredibly exciting and romantic."

Quinn took the ice cream from Rachel and they watched the final minutes of the movie. Once the credits were rolling, Quinn turned off the TV and turned to the tiny brunette next to her.

"Tell me what happened, Ray."

"Jesse dumped me."

"Again."

"Yes, Quinn, go ahead," Rachel stood up and drained her wine glass, "Tell me I told you so. I know it's killing you not to."

Quinn let out a loud sigh, stood and took Rachel into a tight hug, "I don't want to do that. I won't make you feel worse than you already do."

After a few moments, Rachel gave Quinn one final squeeze and pulled away, "So, tell me about your date with one of NYPD's finest."

Quinn's grin grew, "It was fantastic, Ray! He is so sweet and cute! He is a little on the slow side, but I think that's what makes him so endearing."

Rachel smiled at her friend, "Good, I'm glad you had a good time with Finn. Will you be seeing him again soon?"

"Well," the girl's made their way into the kitchen where Rachel put the ice cream back in to the freezer, "He invited me to watch him and some of his work buddies play baseball in Central Park tomorrow."

"Really, that sounds fun. Have a good time."

Rachel knew what Quinn's plan was. Take her to this baseball game and introduce her to one of Finn's coworkers.

"You are coming with me Ray! I will not take no for an answer!"

"Quinn, I am trying to rest the best I can. With rehearsal's every day-"

"Not on Sunday's and Monday," interrupted Quinn.

"Quinn the show starts in two weeks, I need to focus on that and that alone."

Quinn laughed mockingly, "Right, because getting it on with a cop won't release some pent up anxiety and stress relief."

"LUCY QUINN FABRAY that is completely vulgar and unnecessary!"

Quinn laughed and put her hands on Rachel's shoulders, "Rachel, this is the third time, THIRD" she held up three fingers to emphasize her point, "that Jesse has broken your heart. And you told me not two days ago that you haven't had sex since you got back together, THREE months ago," she once again held up three fingers.

Rachel glared at her friend, "So what! Just because we didn't have sex doesn't mean anything."

"I hate this Ray, and I know as well as you. But I'm gonna say it because it needs to be said," Rachel closed her eyes, knowing what was coming next, "Jesse was cheating, you know it and I know it, so please let him go for good! Be the Rachel I know and love and stop being the insecure, terrified girl that Jesse St. James as created."

Rachel let a few tears fall and wiped them away quickly. She smiled up at Quinn, "Okay, we'll go to Central Park tomorrow."

"You're an ASSHOLE PUCK!"

"Yeah, tell me something I don't know, here" Puck threw the angry redhead's red lace thong at her, Don't forget those. Normally I would keep them, but these smell a little too ripe for my liking," he replied with disinterest. He pulled open his fridge and pull out a beer, twisting the cap off and throwing it in the sink. He turned to look back at the girl he had just fucked senseless in his bed and took a couldn't help the smirk that formed when he saw the woman's glare, "Oh," he put his beer down on the counter, "You're still here?"

The primal scream that erupted from her mouth made him jump. She turned to the front door and when she opened it, Puck's roommate was on the other side. She pushed past him and Finn watched her briefly before walking inside.

"Dude, what did you do this time?"

Puck shrugged opening the fridge and pulling out a new beer. He opened it and handed it Finn, "I told her she smelled rank."

"Dude, you are an asshole," Finn punched his shoulder, "Maybe you should at least have sex before you insult them. Maybe you'll be nicer?"

"I fucked her, we were going for round two, or was it three, whatever. I told her that if she expected me to go down on her she may as well go home."

Finn shook his head and laughed, "Will you ever change? Maybe you should think about finding someone you can actually hang out with longer than a few hours."

"Fuck that noise," they had made their way into their living room and Puck tossed Finn an XBOX controller, "I like variety. Which reminds me, how did it go with that hottie nurse from the other day?"

"Pretty awesome. Chicks really cool."

Puck snorted, "Yeah, I should say so. You're home at 11:00. You didn't get any but yet you have that shit-eating grin on your face."

"I think she's gonna be around awhile."

Puck smiled a little. He may treat his one-night stands like shit, but he still wanted to see his friends and family happy. Finn had been screwed over a lot the last few years and Puck thought it was about time he found someone who wasn't going to fuck him up even more.

"Oh! She's gonna come by the game tomorrow," smiled Finn, "Said she'd even try to get her roommate to come with."

Puck grinned at Finn, "She hot?"

"I don't know, I haven't met her. But Quinn talked about her a lot. They've known each other since high school, like you and me. Apparently she's some big thing on Broadway."

Puck snorted, "No fuck?"

"Yep, Rachel something."

Puck choked on his beer a little, "Rachel Berry?"

"Yes! That's it, Rachel Berry, how the hell did you know that?"

Puck had walked to the guy's computer desk and he opened up his internet window, "Ma made me take her and Hannah to her show last year," he typed in "Rachel Berry" and hit the images option. Once the page loaded Puck out a low whistle, "Ain't she one hot Jewish ass?"

"Wow, yeah she's really pretty, but, she's definitely not your type."

Puck frowned at him, "What the hell does that mean, I don't have a type."

"Exactly my point. Look at her dude," Finn pointed to a picture of Rachel standing with Donald Trump. She had on a black cocktail dress with a high neck and long slit. "She looks like a girl who would call you on your shit and think you were a pig."

Puck ignored Finn's statement, "Ma's fucking obsessed with her. So is Hannah, she's got a fucking poster of her on her wall. I used it for my spank bank the last time I was home."

"You're gross," Finn started walking to his room, "If she is there, be nice, alright. I don't wanna scare Quinn off."

"I'll be on my best behavior," he saluted Finn, "Scout's Honor."

Finn laughed, "Sometimes I wonder how you ever became a cop. Just be nice."

Puck scrolled through the pictures of Rachel landing on one imparticular. He expanded it and his pants tightened. He was looking at a photo of Rachel that had obviously been taken in a studio. She was sitting Indian Style on a white table and was resting her elbows on her knees. She had her chin cradled in her hands and she was smiling brightly. Her hair was down, cascading in soft curls over her shoulders. Her makeup was light, and small light reflected in her chocolate brown eyes. "Fuck"

Puck instantly jumped from his chair. What scared him was the fact that Rachel Berry was fully clothed. She was wearing a pair of blue jeans with holes in the knees. A beige off the shoulder sweater on top with a white tank top underneath. The fact that he noticed all these little details made him close out of the picture and shut off the computer completely.

He walked over and grabbed his phone off the coffee table. He sent a quick text and a moment later his phone chirped back.

Come on over baby, I'm ready for you.

~April

Rachel and Quinn were strolling towards the Great Lawn of Central Park, blanket and picnic basket in tow.

It was a beautiful, sunny July Sunday. Rachel was glad she chose her white and blue checkered sundress. It had thin straps and flowed out nicely at her hips. The material was thin and light which made her feel almost naked, yet comfortable.

Her thoughts went to the previous day when her and Jesse had ended things for the last time. He told her that she was too obsessed with her career and that she did nothing but neglect him. That was his excuse for sleeping with half of the chorus line in his play.

"Ray, did you hear me."

Rachel was torn from her thoughts and she realized they had reached the part of the park they would set up camp. Just to the left of them, a baseball game was in full play. She heard the shouting of encouragement as someone walked up to the plate. She took notice of the way the man's muscle's tightened when he held his bat up, ready to strike the ball. His muscular thighs tightened as he squatted slightly, feet firmly in place. He squinted for a moment, and set his jaw in a firm line.

"Crack it Puck!"

She heard someone shout.

"That was Finn! I can see him now, look," Quinn pointed towards a tall man that was clapping and shouting encouragements to the man at the plate, Puck.

She heard a loud crack and cheering. She watched as the ball soared out of the playing field and Puck ran casually around the bases. Once he hit home plate, he was greeted by his teammates who offered high fives and fist pumps.

Rachel smiled over at Quinn, "Let's set up," she unfolded the blanket and shook it out. She laid it on to the grass and smiled at the red and white gingham design. It was a gift from her father's this past Hanukah. She loved sitting in the park on sunny days. She hasn't done it a lot recently because her days off are reserved for sleeping and staying home to rest her voice. She can't remember the last time she had a truly good time and just enjoyed the city.

Quinn handed her a water bottle and the girl's turned their attention back to the game.

"Isn't he cute," sighed Quinn, "I wonder if he sees us. I feel so bad for getting here late."

Rachel looked over at the boy in question. His eyes were definitely focused towards them. She could also tell that his eyes rested on her blonde friend. She smiled at the obvious adoration he held for Quinn.

She nudged Quinn lightly with her shoulder, "I can't wait to meet him."

Quinn giggled, "Oh no you don't. I won't let you steal my man again."

Rachel laughed tilting her head back, "That was high school Quinn. Will you get over it already?"

The girls continued their laughter unaware that they were each being watched from the baseball field. One set of brown eyes on Quinn and a set of hazel on Rachel.

The crowd that was by the baseball field was slowly dispersing and Quinn sat up straighter as she noticed Finn jogging over. She stood up and met him a few feet from the blanket.

"Hi, you were wonderful out there."

Finn's face was red, but Rachel was sure it wasn't from his time in the sun.

"Thanks, we kicked their butts," he smiled at Quinn and they seemed to be frozen in place.

Rachel gave them a moment before clearing her throat and standing. She stuck her hand out, "Hello, Finn. I'm Rachel, it's very nice to meet you."

Quinn and Finn shook to attention and Finn looked at Rachel, "HI," he took her hand, "It's great to meet you, I've heard a lot about you!"

"Well, Quinn and I have been friends for so long, I'm sure I was mentioned a few times."

Finn nodded, "Yep, plus Puck told me you used to do Beauty and the Beast on Broadway, that's amazing."

Rachel faltered slightly. Puck? The man she had been admiring earlier and forced her to down a bottle of water in a matter of minutes?

Finn noticed her confusion, "He's my roommate and partner. Apparently his ma and sis are big fans. I told him you were Quinn's roommate and mentioned he took them to see the show last year."

Rachel smiled and thought how sweet it was that this man had taken his mother and sister to a Broadway show, "That's wonderful. I'm very grateful for my fans."

Puck was laying on his charms to two blondes that were jogging through the park. His eyes kept drifting towards where Finn was talking to Quinn and Rachel. He debated whether to just stay put for a guaranteed threesome or risk making an ass out of himself in front of Rachel Berry. _Fuck. _He mentally punched himself for why there was even a choice. He told the two girls to wait just a minute while he said bye to his roommate.

Jogging over, he noticed how tan Rachel's skin looked and that it seemed to shimmer in the sunlight. Her legs were fantastic, but the dress she wore didn't show much. She had her hair in a low pony tail and he could see the thin layer of sweat glistening on her shoulders. He really wanted to lick them just to see if she tasted as good as she looked.

"Hey pussy," Rachel gasped at the foul word as she looked over her shoulder to see Puck walking up. She stiffened at how gorgeous he was up close.

"Puck, hey," Finn put his hand on Puck's shoulder, "Quinn you remember Puck? Rachel this is my roommate slash fellow crime fighting partner, Noah Puckerman, Puck."

"Ladies," Puck smirked at the girls, his gaze falling on Quinn, "You look good out of those scrubs."

She rolled her eyes, "Hello, Puck. It's good to see you again."

Puck lifted his chin at her and his eyes fell on Rachel. He stuck out his hand, "Nice to meet ya Rachel."

Rachel held back a small whimper when his eyes met hers. The man was gorgeous and the way he said her name seemed to turn her legs slightly weak. Being the actress she was, she smiled brightly and composed herself.

She took his hand and the moment their hands were joined a small jolt shot threw her. She looked up at him and he had a look of shock, but was quickly replaced with a charming smirk. She instantly knew how the rest of this conversation was going to go. This man was drop dead gorgeous and he knew it. It was men like that that made her skin crawl. No matter how much she wanted to jump into this man's arms, she couldn't allow herself to fall into his spell.

He didn't know what it was, but the second her hand fell into his, his entire arm felt warm. She definitely was gorgeous, beautiful. Puck had rarely thought about this woman, but when he did, we always ended up having to relieve himself or have someone do it for him. He of course pictured the petite brunette as he plowed one of his nameless flings.

This woman had given Puck some of the best orgasms of his life, but she had no idea.

"I wish I could stay and chat," he looked over at Finn, "I've got two blondes over there ready and willing so I'll catch you later."

Rachel scoffed and scrunched her nose up. Puck looked over and smirked, "What's the matter princess? Never had a threesome before?"

"Dude," drawled Finn.

"No, No Finn it's alright," she smiled at Puck, "Have fun Noah," Puck's smile faltered slightly at the use of his first name, "I think I recognize one of them from the free clinic I volunteer at. She came in complaining of itching in this area," she drew a small circle with her finger pointing towards her lower body.

Finn couldn't contain his laughter and it got louder when he saw the look of shock on Puck's face. He had definitely met his match.

"Quinn, I'm going for a light stroll, you and Finn have some alone time to talk," she smiled at Finn, "It was lovely meeting you," her eyes fell on Puck who was now speechless and she nodded her head, "Noah."

She turned on her heal and headed down the sidewalk. Puck watched her walk away, still not realizing his mouth was hanging open, "The fuck?"

Quinn laughed, "That's my best friend, isn't she something?"

**So, what do you think? I really wanna try to get another chapter up tonight. **

**Coming up next : Chapter 2 – Psychotic Super Stalker**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: So, my plans for this chapter changed, thus giving me a new Chapter title. I think I will refrain from naming the next Chapter before it's done.**

**I am so glad you all like this! The amount of alerts are amazing! Thank u!**

**Chapter 2 – Douchey**

A week later, Rachel found herself accompanying Quinn back to Central Park to watch Finn play baseball. She doesn't really know why. Rachel really didn't want to endure the incredible crassness of Noah Puckerman. The man obviously treated woman as if they were merely his play toy. He had no manners and just incredibly rude.

She also told herself that going back didn't mean she was attracted to him. Okay, maybe he was very, very attractive and his face did appear in her mind while she pleasured herself a few nights ago. But that's all it was, just sexual attraction that was quickly squashed the moment she remembered what a jerk he was.

Rachel and Quinn ended up in a spot a little closer to the field. They were laid back on their elbows with their legs out in front, ankles crossed.

"Finn and I had sex last night," said Quinn out of nowhere.

Rachel sat up and looked down at her, "Really? Well?"

Quinn blushed, "What? It was very…" she sat up and took Rachel's hand into hers, "Rachel it was so magical! He is sweet and gentle."

Rachel ignored the little big of jealousy that threatened to overcome her. It had been awhile since she had slept with anyone and her hand could only do so much. She longed for the soft kisses to her skin, the words of her lover whispering what he wanted to do to her.

"That's wonderful. You guys are so sweet together."

After the game ended, Rachel watched Quinn wave and she looked over to see Finn and Puck heading towards them.

She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. She would simply have to ignore all of the inappropriate comments and bite her tongue.

Finn had talked Puck into eating lunch with him, Quinn and Rachel after the game. It took a lot of convincing and the promise to buy a 12-pack on the way home. Truth was Puck was kind of looking forward to it. Yes, the chick seemed a bit crazy and she obviously didn't have a sense of humor. But the vision of her in that white and blue dress last week had been added to his Rachel Berry spank bank.

As they got closer, he noticed that the dress she was wearing today was a shorter, allowing him to fully appreciate the long tan expanses of her legs. How such long legs could belong to such a tiny girl, he had no idea. What he did know was he wanted them wrapped around him, like, yesterday.

"Did you guys enjoy the game?" Finn sat next to Quinn and gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"It would have been better if Puckerman over here would have caught that fly ball," Puck laughed and looked down at Rachel. She was a feisty little minx, and he liked it.

"Well, I was a bit distracted by the busty brunette in the stands. Wouldn't mind motor-boatin' those puppies am I right Finn," he held out a fist waiting for Finn to pound it. Instead he was being glared at by his best friend. Quinn was looking at him like he had three heads and Rachel simply looked like she had swallowed a bug.

He shrugged his shoulders and plopped down next to Rachel. He peered into the picnic basket, "What's for lunch?" he went to grab an apple but his hand was smacked away by Rachel, "ouch, damn it woman."

Rachel huffed, "I am saving that apple for Gerry."

"Gerry, who the fuck is Gerry, your boyfriend?"

"Gerry is the homeless man that we see in the park whenever we visit," piped in Quinn, "Rachel always makes sure to bring him a bottle of water and an apple."

"I try to bring him sandwiches too, but he's so picky," Rachel moves her head slowly back and forth, "The man is homeless, you would think that he would be grateful. Instead he whines because it's regular mayo and not Miracle Whip."

This makes Finn and Puck laugh and Rachel smiles quickly over at them.

"Are you a Miracle Whip girl?" asked Puck teasingly.

She stuck out her tounge in disgust, "No, I'm a vegan, I don't eat dairy."

Puck chuckled, "Well, than remind me to never ask you out for ice cream."

Puck feels himself smile when he sees her roll her eyes but laughing at the same time.

They get through lunch talking about their high school years. Quinn and Rachel explain how when they attended high school just outside of Chicago they despised each other and were pretty much sworn enemies until their senior year. That was until they were both played by the same boy and ultimately bonded over it.

"Matt was such a meathead. He ended up cheating on both of us with another girl and we just kinda made a night of making fun of him," laughed Quinn.

Puck and Finn talked about the toughest part of their friendship when Puck had impregnated Finn's girlfriend.

This bit of information caused Rachel to gasp, "You would really do that to your best friend."

Puck shrugged, "I was a major douche back then."

"As opposed to now?" she said this with complete seriousness and Puck narrowed his eyes at her.

"You don't like me very much, do you Broadway?"

"Does that bother you? I'm sorry if I'm not pulling my panties down at the mere sight of you."

Before he could respond, Rachel had grabbed the bottle of water and apple she had brought for Gerry, stood quickly and walked away.

"You really have quite an effect on her Puck," sighed Quinn.

"What the fuck ever, you ready to go Finn?" 

"Here's your coffee, man" Puck handed Finn the cup as he slid into the driver's side of their police cruiser.

"Thanks. Hey so, I told my mom about Quinn. She was really excited. She's really looking forward to meeting her next month when her and your Ma comes to visit."

Puck groaned, "Thanks a lot man, now my mom's constantly gonna be on my ass."

"Sorry, not my fault you have no brain to mouth filter."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" snaps Puck.

"I'm talking about Rachel, that's what," stated Finn, "Sunday was going really good until you pissed her off, again."

"Hey, she's the one that called me a douche. _She_ started it," Puck drew out the word as if they were kids on a playground.

"You like her!" Finn was pointing at Puck who quickly pushed his finger away.

"Hell to the no! That chick makes me wanna light myself on fire!"

Finn shook his head, "Whatever makes you sleep better at night. Oh speaking of which, I thought I heard you moan her name a few times last night. Rubbin' one out to your favorite Broadway babe?"

"Shut your mouth or I'll tell Quinn you're listening to me jack off."

_Attention all Units, we have an attempted mugging on the corner of 3__rd__ and 94__th__._

Puck grabbed the radio and spoke, "Just around the corner. Should be there in five," he flipped on his lights and pulled the car into the street. He glanced over at Finn and rolled his eyes, "Look man, she's hot yes, not just hot but um," Puck shifted uncomfortably, "Rachel's beautiful, okay? Plus she's got awesome legs for a midget and her eyes…" he cut himself off when Finn started smiling, "I would like nothing more than to fuck her till the sun comes up. But she's a bitch and obviously she hates me."

Finn shook his head, "Okay, so you like her than."

Puck let out a sigh of defeat, "Aside from the fact that I hate her and she hates me?" Finn nods, "Yeah dude, I guess I do."

It was Thursday afternoon and Rachel was entering Mt. Sinai to visit Quinn for lunch. Her director had let the entire cast and crew early after a run through he deemed 'Tony worthy.'

"Rachel, over here!"

Rachel entered the cafeteria to see Quinn waving excitedly. Rachel smiled and waved and motioned that she would get some food. She grabbed a salad and bottle of water and paid the cashier before she found Quinn again. When Rachel approached the table she noticed her friend was not alone.

Puck in uniform caused warmth in Rachel's stomach. The man definitely made NYPD blue look good. She internally groaned and then took a seat, "Officer Hudson, Officer Puckerman, what a lovely surprise," she did her best not to sound annoyed, but it didn't work.

Quinn smiled ignoring Rachel's attitude, "I found them in the ER talking to an accident victim. Told them to join us for lunch and they said yes."

"Correction," interrupted Puck, "Finn said yes. I had no choice since I can't leave without him."

Quinn ignored Puck and turned to Rachel, "How was rehearsal?" her eyes went back to the boys, "Rachel's starring in the revival of West Side Story! Isn't that fantastic? It's been her dream to play Maria since she was a little girl," Rachel felt herself blush, "She sang 'Tonight' at an assembly in high school. I hated her at the time, but I knew she was really talented and was going to be a big star one day." Quinn choked on the last few words and Rachel grabbed her hand and smiled.

The boys both smiled at the interaction between the two girls. Puck found himself entranced by what Quinn was saying. If he thought about it, she was a pretty big deal. She didn't seem cocky about it though. He thought the blush that was forming on her chest was cute…no…hot…yes, hot.

"So, when does the show start Rach?" asked Finn."

Rachel wiped a stray tear from her eye, "Next Thursday is opening night."

Puck watched as Rachel talked more about the show. He couldn't help but watch her lips move and wonder if she was a good kisser. His guess was that she was a phenomenal one but pushed it aside. Seeing her walk in a few minutes ago he had to catch his breath. She was in tight yoga pants that were cropped mid-calf and a pink sports bra with a gray zip up hoodie over it. Most of her stomach was covered but here was enough peeking out to cause his dick to twitch.

"Puck?"

He shook to attention and realized all three of them were looking at him, "Uh, sorry, I was, uh thinking about that chick from last night. Best BJ ever!"

Puck saw a flash of hurt in Rachel's eyes and then she smiled, "Well, I better go," she stood up and picked up her tray, "I guess I'll see you guys tonight."

Puck watched her leave and then a hand smacked his shoulder, "Ouch, what the…"

Quinn was glaring at him, "You have no tact, do you?"

"Fuck, what did I do?" Quinn gave him a look that said he knew exactly what she was talking about, "Look, I'm sorry. It's just….whatever. What's going on tonight?"

Finn chuckled, "The girls are coming to watch the game tonight."

"Excuse me? Why the fuck would they do that?"

Quinn rolled her eyes, "Rachel and me happen to be huge Cubs fans."

"Wait, Rachel likes baseball?" Puck quickly thought of the trash talk Rachel had given him last Sunday after the game.

"Yes, and the Cubbies are going to stomp all over the Indians tonight," she kissed Finn goodbye, "We'll see you boys later."

Once she was gone, Finn punched his shoulder, "God damn it! Can people stop fucking hitting me?"

The buzzer to Puck and Finn's apartment went off and a voice boomed from the box,

"Let us in fuckers!"

A few minutes later Puck opened the door for their friends Mike and Sam, both decked in Indians gear. The four boys attended the same high school in Lima, Ohio and they all moved to New York after graduation. Mike attended Julliard with a dance scholarship and Sam attended NYU with Finn and Puck.

"So, we finally get to meet the girl that's tamed the Puckerone huh?" asked Sam.

"Shut it, she hasn't tamed shit," mumbled Puck.

"Maybe not, but usually on game nights your deck in sweats and a tshirt," stated Mike as he tugged Puck's shirt, "I'd say dark jeans and a collared shirt is a bit of a change."

Finn entered the kitchen giving his friend's fist pumps, "I just got off the phone with Quinn. Her and Rachel should be here soon. I guess Rachel had to stop by her ex-boyfriend's place to pick up some things she left over there."

Puck perked at this information, "Did she just get dumped?"

Finn rolled his eyes, "Apparently the night of mine and Quinn's first date. I don't know all the details, but according to Quinn, dude was a total prick. He treated Rachel like shit, all three times they dated. He'd been cheating on her the last three months."

That was it, Puck thought to himself. Chick just got out of a relationship with a dude that obviously didn't know a good thing when he had it. Rachel had a wall up the size of the Chrysler building and Puck wasn't helping with his dumbass comments.

Around fifteen minutes later, Rachel and Quinn are walking into the apartment. Puck watches from the couch and instantly adjusts himself. Rachel had on a short jean skirt that barely covered her ass and a Cubs jersey, obviously too big, tucked in the front and back. Her hair is up in a high pony tail. She looks gorgeous.

He watched as Finn made the introductions and noticed how Sam seemed to linger near her. Puck was gonna have to make sure Trouty Mouth knew that if anyone in this apartment was going to sleep with Rachel it was him.

After a few minutes he made his way into the kitchen and stopped dead in his tracks. Rachel's back was to him cutting up some veggies, and Puck took the moment to finally be able to appreciate her legs and ass. He couldn't contain the groan that came out.

Her head turned slightly and her eyes fell on his, "Hello Noah."

"Hey, what's up?" he walked closer leaning against the counter crossing his arms, "that piece for me?"

She giggled a bit which causef a smile on his lips. She handed him the piece of celery and returned to chopping.

Puck took a bit and swallowed, it was now or never, "So, I just want to, um…I'm sorry I'm such a dick."

Rachel laughed loudly and turned around to face him resting one hand on the counter and the other on her hip, "It's okay."

"No, it's not, but as long as you don't hate me anymore, that's cool."

Rachel shook her head and her eyes fell to her shoes, "I don't hate you Noah. You are just a bit…."

"Douchey?"

"Abrasive," she placed a hand on his forearm, "and douchey is not a word," then she winked (that's right she fucking winked at him) and returned to the vegetables. He's wondering, nope she is definitely flirting with him.

He walks over and stands right behind her placing a hand on the counter next to her. He feels her jump slightly when she realizes his current position. He leans in closely and notices that she smells like vanilla and something else. He lets out a small breath and speaks softly,

"You want a beer?"

Of course his goal is to get this chick buzzed. If she's this awesome sober, Lord knows the possibilities.

She simply nods and he grabs one from the fridge. He twists off the cap and is half tempted to press it against her thigh, but he's not gonna push his luck.

He places it on the counter next to her, "I'll save you a seat."

As he exits the kitchen, he wonders if she's watching him.

She is.

A few hours later, Puck and Rachel find themselves on the oversized chair that just barely fit both of them. Rachel is sitting up as the game is coming to a close. The Cubs have the bases loaded and with their best player up to bat, it doesn't look good for the boys team.

"Come on Reed, you sexy mother f-er!" Rachel is leaning her hands on the coffee table watching the TV intently. The guys are laughing at her, trying to ignore how pissed they are about the fact that their team is about to lose.

Puck could not be more impressed with Rachel. She knew all the stats of each Cubs player and what college they went to. He tried to convince himself that the hard on in his pants was simply by the fact that her skirt was practically non-existent when her jersey had come un-tucked.

Suddenly there was a loud crack and Rachel jumped off the chair, her arms in the air, "Hell yes! Home run boys!"

The girl's get set to leave shortly after the game ends. Finn and Quinn are off to the side of the hallway standing close, their arms wrapped around each other.

"Thank you for having us over ," Rachel was standing just outside the door while Puck stayed just inside, "I had a great time."

"You're just happy cause your team won," he teased.

"Yes well," she crossed her arms and shook her head, "The Cubs and Indian both have a 38-58 record, so you'll take what you can get, am I right?"

Puck didn't know where it came from but all of sudden he wanted to kiss her. He didn't, but God strike him down if he was going to let a another moment like this pass again without doing it.

So I just nod as Quinn is walking out the door.

"We'll see you guys on Sunday, alright?" asked Quinn

"Of course babe," replied Finn.

Puck was a little startled when he noticed Finn standing directly behind him.

_When the hell did he get there?_

Oh, that's right. He was too busy making crazy eyes with Rachel to notice.

The next day Puck decided, with much deliberation (Finn was over it by lunch time) that he was going to make his move on Rachel Sunday after the game. No he wasn't going to suggest going back to his place to end the sexual frustration. He was going to ask her out on a date. Her new show started on Thursday, so he had to do it soon. She was about to become almost invisible with her schedule.

Him and Finn walked into their apartment after their shift to find a half-naked woman on the couch.

"Evenin' boys! How was work?"

Finn glared at Puck and just went straight into his room, shutting the door behind him.

"What the fuck are you doing here April? And how the fuck did you get in?"

The blonde woman stood up and waved her hand in the air, "Oh, no biggie, I know the Super from my Groupie days. I'm here," she put her arms around his neck, "cause I need a favor."

Puck rolled his eyes, "Just spit it out already."

"My boyfriend is going to propose and I just want to get the Puckmeister out of system for good," she smiled seductively.

Puck knew it was a bad idea. But, April had done some cool shit for him in the past. Not just sexual. She was able to get him front row seats for a Billy Joel concert once.

"Somebody final tying you down?"

He started guiding her towards his bedroom. He thought about what April had said and he actually knew what she was doing. He was about to attempt a monogamous relationship, so why not get one last blonde out of the way. He was sure Rachel would be much more enjoyable than anyone he had been with any way. And April, she was probably the best….so far.

Rachel walked towards Puck and Finn's apartment with a white container smiling. Her entire day had been spent thinking of Puck and how she really felt something important with him. She knew of his extra circular activities, and that did scare her. But why not take a chance? Puck is the exact opposite of Jessie in every way. She could no longer ignore the heat that soared through her as they sat closely during the game. At one point his arm had made it behind her shoulders occasionally running a finger against the back of her neck.

Rachel felt bad that Puck thought she hated him. Hate is such a strong word that she usually associates with Nazi's or homophobic's.

So, she decided to make him some "I'm sorry I made you think I hate you cookies."

She was about to buzz the apartment when someone came through the door. She snuck inside after them and headed up the stairs. Normally she would refrain and wait until properly buzzed in. But something inside her made her want to see Puck's face when he opened the door.

She knocked quickly three times. She hears shuffling then the locks being turned. The door opened and was Rachel was slightly , very disappointed that it was Finn. She smiled brightly,

"Hello Finn, do you mind if I come in."

Finn looked like he had just taken a shower and he quickly glanced towards Puck's bedroom,

"Um, I don't…"

"Please, I will be quick I promise," smiled Rachel.

"Um, alright," Finn hesitantly let her pass. He didn't know what else to do? Why the hell should he NOT let Rachel in? How was he supposed to explain to his girlfriend that he slammed the door in her best friend's face?

He followed Rachel to the kitchen where she placed he container on the counter, "Is Puck here?"

"Yes, he's…taking a nap."

"Oh," said Rachel quietly.

Suddenly, loud female laughter filled the apartment, "I will miss those hands of yours, but I think I can manage."

"Fuck," said Finn under his breath.

Rachel watched as the woman came into view, Puck's arm thrown over her shoulders. He had a smirk on his face which fell when his eyes landed on Rachel.

"Rachel? Rachel Berry? What in the Lord's name, how are you honey?"

Finn and Puck looked at each woman with confusion, "Hello April, how have you been?"

By this point, April was waltzing into the kitchen and before she knew it, Rachel was being hugged by April Rhodes.

"Fantastic! I'm gonna be engaged as of tomorrow! Thought I would get one last ride on the Puckerone Express before I took the plunge. He's mighty good at what he does and I never have a hard time getting off on that ride," she nudged Rachel with her elbow and gave her an obnoxious wink.

Rachel had a hard time forming the smile on her face. Puck watched the scene in complete and utter fear. How the hell did Rachel know April and how the FUCK am I supposed to convince her that I could be a good boyfriend?

"How do you two know each other?" Puck was so grateful for his best friend right now he could kiss him.

"Oh, me and Rach go back a few years. She was an understudy in Wicked. She played a fantastic Elphaba. And then she stole Beauty and The Beast from me," Rachel glared at April. She was really going to tell them the reason that her and Jesse broke up…the first time, "So I slept with her boyfriend."

"Alright April, time to go," Puck was pissed. April just slapped Rachel straight across the cheek using only words.

"Yes, I better go! I need to get ready for my date tonight," April turned around and left the apartment without saying another word.

Rachel let out a loud sob when the door slammed and Finn and Puck both looked over at her. She breathed in quickly a few times and wiped the tears that had fallen down her cheeks. She smiled brightly, "I just wanted to drop off these cookies I made…um for…both of you."

She picked up her purse and headed for the door. Puck grabbed her softly by the elbow. She stopped but didn't turn around.

"Rachel, I'm sorry," he spoke softly.

She turned around and Puck's chest tightened when he saw her face. She had on a bright fake smile that was twitching slightly in the corner and her eyes were filled with tears.

"What is there to be sorry for, Puck?" Puck visibly winced at the way his nickname rolled off her tongue, "It's you are obligated to anyone, right? I mean, it is none of my business whom you chose to sleep with."

She waved at Finn and with one last look at Puck she walked away.

Puck shut the door slowly and banged his head against it. He knew in that moment that he would not see her in the park on Sunday. In fact he didn't think he would ever see her again. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:**

**Once again, thank u for all the reviews and alerts! This story is quickly becoming my pride and joy (aside from my children, of course)**

**Got a lot of ideas still flowing, so I hope you all enjoy them!**

**Editing note: My usual method for breaking up scenes seems to no longer show after I upload. Hoping my new way works this time.**

**Shot out to Sidalee, one of my fave authors. Thanks for reading my story and I'm glad you are enjoying it!**

***So, mayonnaise is not a dairy product, I am aware of this fact but apparently I was in a 'mode' and didn't bother fixing it.**

****Also, if you don't want to know the end of West Side Story, don't read this chapter **

**I DO NOT OWN GLEE OR ANY CHARACTER ASSOCIATED WITH GLEE**

**Chapter 3 – A Change Will Do You Good**

A few hours after Rachel left, Quinn called Finn asking what happened. Puck could hear the yelling from across the room. When Finn finally hung up he went in the kitchen and grabbed a beer. Puck followed him,

"Well?"

Finn took a swig from his beer, "Apparently she stormed into the apartment and went straight into cleaning mode. Quinn said that's a red flag and asked what happened, but Rachel just said it was nothing a little elbow grease wouldn't solve."

Puck shook his head slowly, "Dude, it was just one last fuck to get out of my system. I really like her."

"I know, but dude, you picked the wrong chick to do it with. But, still, you guys were flirting all night and I was sure that you would know better than to have sex with someone in less than 24 hours."

"Apparently not," mumbled Puck.

Puck pulled off the cover on the container Rachel had brought over. There was a note written on a small piece of paper that made him smile.

For Noah,

Rachel's "I'm sorry I made you think I hate you" cookies

Puck grabbed one and took a bite and groaned loudly, "Dude, I seriously fucked up."

(~~~~~~~~)

Rachel didn't show up to the game that Sunday, as expected. But that didn't stop the little glimmer of hope when he spotted Quinn taking a seat in the stands. She wasn't alone, but the very feminine looking man (if you can call him that) was not Rachel.

After the game, he was packing his things up when he heard someone clearing their throat. He turned around to find the busty brunette from last week standing in front of him.

"Hey, you handle that bat of yours pretty well," she purred.

She was definitely hot, smoking hot. She had on a thin, spaghetti strap tank top, her tits barely covered. Her jean shorts barely covered her pussy and he could see the inside of her pockets poking out the bottom. He instantly started thinking about how her hair wasn't shiny enough. Her eyes were to dark and her voice just wasn't right.

"Can I help you?" he asked turning back to close up his bag.

He was sure he heard her gasp a little, probably in shock that he didn't jump her right there, "I, well I saw you eyeing me last week and..."

Puck turned around and crossed his arms, "That was last week. I'm not interested."

With that he walked passed her and headed to his truck to wait for Finn.

Quinn couldn't help but over hear the conversation that had just happened not far from where she waited for Finn. At first she thought Puck had seen her, but she could tell he hadn't looked her way since she was in the stands, most likely looking for Rachel.

She wanted to believe that Puck was actually making an effort in not being such a man whore. Maybe he really did like Rachel, and the thing with April was just what Finn had told her. One last fling out of the way before he attempted to woo Rachel.

"Hey baby," she was shook to attention by Finn leaning down and kissing her cheek, "You alright?"

She smiled and nodded, "Of course, just thinking about work stuff. Come on, let me introduce you to Kurt."

Puck was waiting at his truck playing poker on his phone when he saw them walking over. He hadn't spoken to Quinn since the Rachel blow up and he was sure she was going to give him a piece of her mind. He was mistaken.

"Hello Puck, I want you to meet Kurt," Quinn motioned towards the man he saw her sitting with during the game, "He's one of mine and Rachel's dearest friends, as well as her stylist."

Puck ignored the lump in his throat at the mention of Rachel and shook Kurt's hand, "Sup?" Kurt smirked a little and gave him a glance over, "Whoa dude, check the eyes. I don't go that way."

Kurt chuckled, "Oh I know. I'm just checking out the man that my dear girl was crying about all of Friday night."

"Kurt!" shouted Quinn.

Puck ignored the twisting in his gut and got into his truck.

(~~~~~~~~)

Rachel was glad to have a distraction today. She had pondered going to the baseball game but decided against it. She was sure she would have to see or hear Puck hitting on the closest thing with boobs and she wasn't about to subject herself to that punishment.

Tonight she would be attending 'Broadway Honors: Barbara Streisand' (she was sure it had been done before, but she didn't mind) and she had been promised by her director that she would be introduced to her idol.

She heard the front door open and Kurt and Quinn's laughter filled the apartment. She ran excitedly to the living room, "My dress! Where's my dress?" she was jumping around like a little kid waiting for a piece of candy.

Kurt rolled his eyes and handed her the garment bag he had slung over his shoulder.

"Calm down before you pee yourself." Rachel grabbed the bag and headed to her bedroom, "Don't put it on yet! I have to do your make up first," he turned to Quinn, "well, are you going to tell her?"

Quinn shook her head, "No. I don't want to mention him right now. She is in too good of a mood."

(~~~~~~~~)

Puck was eating dinner with Sam and Mike at a café a fellow coworker had suggested. Finn was called in to work to finish some paperwork he had forgotten about and would be meeting them later back Sam's place for what they called 'An Epic Call of Duty Tournament.'

He noticed a limo pull up across the street and didn't really think anything of it until he noticed the laughter that had filled his ears. He knew that laugh.

Puck's eyes shot up in time to see Rachel exit the building across the street with Kurt on her arm. His mouth went dry and he could barely swallow. She looked….amazing. Her hair was down and her makeup was done dark, but not overdone. Her navy blue dress clung to her curves perfectly and the off the shoulder strap exposed one of her sexy collarbones he always had the itched to touch (and lick).

Mike spoke first, "Hey isn't that-"

"Yep."

"Shouldn't we say hi?" asked Sam

Puck thought about this for a moment then responded, "Nope."

He returned to his burger and ignored the questioning looks from his friends. Rachel's smile was too bright and happy and he didn't want to ruin her mood by bringing his crappy ass into her thoughts.

Thinking with only his dick had screwed up something that could have been really great and he knew it was time to make a change.

(~~~~~~~~)

A month passed without Puck seeing Rachel. He had focused all his energy on work and then playing some open mike nights at a bar around the corner from the apartment.

There were plenty of chicks that approached him after he performed, but none of them were the petite brunette that had failed to escape his mind.

It wasn't until his mom arrived with Finn's mother for their yearly visit to New York that he would see her again.

Puck was cooking dinner and chatting with the two women when Quinn entered the apartment.

"Mom," said Finn, "Mrs. Puckerman, this is Quinn."

Both of the women stood quickly and Puck vaguely heard the conversation as Carol fawned over Finn's girlfriend.

His mind went to Rachel, as usual, and he wondered how the show was going. Suddenly he heard squeals of excitement.

"Oh, Quinn, that is wonderful! You must thank Rachel for us!"

"Well, I think you can probably thank her yourselves. We should be able to visit with her afterwards."

Puck entered the living room, "What's going on?"

Ava Puckerman ran over to her son and handed him a white envelope, "Tickets to West Side Story for tomorrow night!" Puck took the envelope while his mother continued talking excitedly with Carol.

He tuned his mother out and looked in the envelope. There were five tickets.

"She really wants you to come," he looked up to see Quinn in front of him, "She's been a bit of a hermit since the show started. Puck …" she pulled him into the kitchen for some privacy, "Finn and I have both noticed how you have changed. And I like to think that maybe it has something to do with her?"

He nodded and smiled a little, "It's just…the look on her face that night. I don't like that I did that. And, I kinda want to be good enough for her."

Quinn seemed a bit shocked by his words, then her face softened, "I heard you shoot down that woman at the baseball field."

Puck's eyes widened, "You did?"

"Yes, and I wanted to tell Rachel, I did. But, it had only been a few days and when I got home she was so excited about the event she was going to. It was the first time I had really seen her smile since that night. So, I held on to it. And then Finn mentioned the other night that you haven't had any woman over since April. That you were there every night sleeping alone."

"What are you getting at Quinn?"

Before she could answer the timer on the oven beeped indicating that Puck's pot roast was done. Quinn was then swept out of the kitchen by Carol and Puck was left to his thoughts.

The moment they started dinner, Puck sat in silent fear that his mother was going to bring Rachel up. It didn't take long for his fear to become a reality.

"So, Quinn, what is Rachel up to tonight?" Ava glanced slightly at Puck then focused back on Quinn.

"Oh," she looked at her watch, "Probably singing 'I feel pretty' on stage in front of an audience right now."

"Is she seeing anyone," asked Ava.

Puck choked on a potato and Finn had to slap his back to un-lodge the piece that was stuck in his throat. He took a drink of water and cleared his throat. He didn't miss the knowing look his mother sent his way.

"Well, no she's not," Ava's smile widened, "She's very focused on the show. Plus she doesn't really have a lot of free time."

"Oh, there's always time for love!"

"Ma, drop it!" seethed Puck, "Rachel's love life is none of your business."

Ava smiled at her son, "Noah sweetheart, you seem rather bothered by the subject, may I ask why?"

Puck didn't answer and just continued eating his dinner.

Carol and Ava headed to their hotel shortly after dinner. Puck was sitting on the couch while Finn and Quinn did the dishes since he was awesome enough to cook dinner.

He felt Quinn sit on the couch but kept his eyes on the TV.

"I'm about to go, but I just want to let you know," she stopped, "Please look at me for minute," Puck chuckled and looked over at her, "she overheard me and Finn talking the other night about, well, you."

"You mean?"

Quinn nodded. Puck felt a bit of hope spring in his chest. Rachel knew he was making a change.

"Are you sure she wants me there tomorrow?" he asked meekly.

Quinn nodded, "Absolutely."

(~~~~~~~~)

Rachel was pacing back and forth in her dressing room waiting for curtain call. She had never been this nervous before a show and knew it had everything to do with the man that would be sitting third row back, dead center. She credited herself on being a wonderful performer, but wondered what would happen if she 'accidently' made eye contact.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Yes?" she called.

"It's Quinn," Rachel's heart stopped. As if reading her mind Quinn added, "I'm alone."

"Come in."

Quinn slipped in and gave Rachel a hug, "How are you?"

"A nervous wreck! I almost wish I didn't know he was here. That would make this much easier."

"Here, sit down," Quinn guided her to the loveseat Rachel had in the room and sat her down. She rubbed circles along her back, "Do you remember our Senior Year, Nationals?"

Rachel smiled, "Yes, that college guy that had dumped me the week before was in the audience."

"Right, and what happened?"

"I rocked it," said Rachel weekly.

"Yes, you rocked it."

"TEN MINUTES TILL CURTAIN!"

Someone had shouted over the loud speaker indicating that Rachel had to get to the stage.

Quinn took Rachel into a bug hug and whispered in her ear, "Go out there and rock it, Maria!"

(~~~~~~~~)

Puck was actually surprised at how much he enjoyed the show. There was fighting and gangs even if there was dancing and singing mixed in.

During the sex scene he became slightly perturbed to see another guy touching Rachel. That was until Quinn nudged him, "Don't worry, Blaine is strictly dickly."

The play was coming to an end and Maria (Rachel) was holding a dead Tony (Blaine) in her arms.

Puck could hear the sniffling all around him. He looked to his right to see his mother wiping her eyes with a handkerchief. To his left Quinn was trying to contain her tears as well, her hand holding on to Finn's tightly. He peered over at Finn and they both rolled their eyes.

To say Rachel was amazing would be an understatement. She owned it in every way possible. Puck couldn't help but be turned on by her stage presence.

By the time they made it to the stage door to wait for Rachel, there was a crowd of about twenty people waiting for the cast for pictures and autographs.

"Oh god, I can't believe he is here again!"

Finn and Puck gave Quinn a curious look when she pointed towards the crowd.

"Right there, the guy with the curly red hair."

"You mean Jew-Fro," laughed Puck.

"Yes, that is Jacob. He has a very unhealthy obsession with Rachel."

"You mean she has a stalker?" asked Finn.

"Close, very close. The guy has been around since she understudied on Wicked. Rachel thinks he's harmless and just overzealous but…."Quinn lowered her voice so only Puck and Finn could hear her, "The guy has asked for her underwear like, hundreds of times."

Puck glared at this Jacob guy. As a cop, he knows full well the extent of what a stalker is capable of. It always starts fairly innocent and to know this guy had been following Rachel for almost two years made him want to investigate it a little further.

The cast started flowing out, the stars of course saved for last. When the crowd see's Blaine exit, they erupt. Kurt is on his arm and Puck chuckles abit at the couple. Then Rachel is not far behind and the crowd is even louder.

A good fifteen minutes pass and Puck is impressed at how friendly and warm Rachel is with her fans. She signs everything asked of her and takes pictures with anyone with a camera or phone. When the crowd thins out, Jacob makes his move.

"Rachel! Rachel! Come here, I got you a present."

Puck can see Rachel's face contort in annoyance, but quickly replaces it with a smile. He makes his way closer so he can hear the conversation.

"Hello Jacob, it's good to see you. It's been what, three days?"

"I was sick, but here," I had it made for you.

Rachel hesitantly grabs the gift bag and pulls out a t-shirt. Puck cannot believe his eyes. The guy had a picture of him and Rachel superimposed onto the shirt with the word FOREVER on the bottom.

Puck is close enough now to see her hands shaking, "T-thank u Ja-"

"You ready baby? I'm hungry," Rachel looks back and relief washes over her face. This dude just scared the crap out of her and Puck was there to save her.

"Yes, I am," Puck grabs her hand and pulls her away. He notices the anger on Jacob's face but just scowls back at him. If looks could kill, Jew Fro would probably be dead on the concrete.

"Thank you Noah," whispers Rachel once they make it over to their group. They slowly release hands and she begins greeting Quinn and Finn.

"That was very chivalrous of you dear," Puck rolled his eyes and looked down at his mom,

"Dude is seriously on my radar."

"Rachel that is way creepy, throw that thing away!" squealed Quinn.

"Be quiet Quinn, I don't want him to hear," she looked over at Puck and Finn, "I have a problem, don't I?"

They both give her sympathetic looks and Finn speaks, "On your word Rachel, we can open up an investigation."

"Okay, let's just go eat. There's an awesome 24hr diner up the roa-"

Rachel stopped and turned to Carol and Ava, "OH MY GOSH, I'M SO SORRY! Where are my manners?"

Carol and Ava smile wide, "Don't worry dear," says Ava, "We can get to know each other over coffee."

"That would be lovely, um,"

"Ava," said Puck, "Rachel this is my mom Ava. And this other striking lady is Carol Hudson."

Once the introductions were finished, Puck felt strangely happy when Rachel took Ava by the arm and guided her towards the diner.

"That is a lovely Star of David around your neck Rachel."

Puck groaned and Rachel looked back at him and winked, which only caused him to smile goofily back, "Thank you Ava, it was a gift from my fathers."

The atmosphere was comfortable inside the diner and Puck was grateful. He really didn't know how things were gonna go with Rachel. But the fact that she knew about the changes he'd been making in his life was probably a big factor, that and Puck is stud, duh.

Once at the diner, everyone ordered coffee and dessert. Puck knew he had to get Rachel alone for a second to say what he's wanted to say for a month.

Rachel was talking with Blaine and Kurt who had met them there after what Kurt called a hot post show make out in his car (Puck really could have lived the rest of his life without hearing that).

"Hey Rach," he whispered across the table, "Can we go talk outside for a minute?"

She nodded and they made their way to a bench in front of the diner.

"Noah, I don't want you to apologize, as I said that night you weren't obli-"

"Just, stop for one second okay, cause I've been practicing this all day and I just gotta get it out."

She smiled and he continued, "I like you, okay. I like you a lot and I know that my big mouth tends to say inappropriate things and for some reason, they always came out when you are around. I think it was just because you intimidate me." He ignored her look of confusion and carried on, "I've had a fucking star crush on you for like…ever okay? And it may not be manly to admit it, but whatever. And then to know you, to actually have a conversation with you I found out you are just as awesome as I expected, maybe, no definitely better than I expected," she blushed and turned her head away. He gently took her chin and turned her eyes back to his, "I realized that the life I lived was shitty. I treated woman shitty and I don't want to do that anymore. Because I really think we could have a great time together, so, how about you let me take you to dinner?"

Rachel giggled and nodded her head, "That would be lovely, Noah."

He smiled wide, "Great, now one other thing. That night, the night of the game, I really wanted to kiss you."

"I know," she said, "and I wanted you to."

"So, it's alright if I kiss you now, right? Cause I've real-"

Before he could finish, Rachel mashed her lips to his. Once he registered what was happening, he buried one hand into her hair and the other around her waist. It was slow, but passionate and he thought he could definitely enjoy kissing for as long as she'll let him.

She pulled away when they heard cheering coming from inside the diner. They turned to see their friends and family watching. Some with shocked faces (Kurt and Carol), some smiling and clapping, (Blaine, Quinn and Finn) and one with a look that made him think she was going to be calling Rabbi Greenburg to reserve the Temple for a winter wedding.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:**

**I am glad so many of you are enjoying this story! I'm definitely enjoying writing it!**

**I DO NOT OWN GLEE OR ANY CHARACTER ASSOCIATED WITH GLEE**

**Chapter 4 – April Rhodes vs Rachel Berry**

Sam Evans was a personal trainer at CRUNCH who took a lot of pride in the work he did. There were a lot of options for him when it came to a career but he always remembered what his Grandpa used to tell him, 'Do whatcha ya love.'

What he loved was working out, so becoming a personal trainer was always his goal.

He was changing in the locker room when his phone rang. It's an unknown number, and figured it was the girl he had met at the bar the night before.

"Hello?"

"I am going to tell him tonight, Sam," said a female voice.

She sounded familiar but he can't quite place it, "Um, who is this?"

"Oh! Goodness, I'm sorry. It's Rachel, Rachel Berry."

Sam chuckled, "You had me at Rachel. What's up?"

He can hear the huff from the other end of the line, "I'm telling Noah tonight Sam."

Sam jumped from the bench he had been occupying, "No, please, not yet! It can wait, can't it? I mean it's just the first date."

"Sam, I'm going to be completely honest with him. I have to be. Besides, normally I am not the type to condone having sexual relations on the first date-"

"Or one-night stands," mumbled Sam.

Rachel ignored him and pressed on, "but Noah and I have a very strong…chemistry, and I do not want to _give in_ without him knowing about our little tryst."

Sam rolled his eyes at the word she uses for their night of unbelievable, drunken sex.

"Rachel, Puck will kill me! Seriously, I have way too much living to do!"

"Sam, what happened between us happened well before Noah and I met. Besides, it was a one-time thing."

He took a deep breath and scrubbed a hand over his hair, "It would have been nice to have a second…or more." He was talking softly and the silence made him think she didn't hear him. Then she finally spoke.

"I got back with Jesse the next day. I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings."

There was more silence after that until he spoke again, "How did you get my number anyway? I know you didn't get it that night."

"Well, that is a funny story and not really important,"

"Rachel?"

"Okay, so I may have looked at Finn's phone while he and Quinn were, um, busy. That's beside the point, Sam. I really like Noah and I don't want there to be anything that could possibly cause problems."

Sam accepted defeat. She was a really sweet girl and he knew that Puck was really into her. Plus he'd been a lot less of a dick since she accepted the date. Their one night together was great, but that's all it was. He just hoped Puck would understand that. He was glad he wasn't the one that had to tell him, but he would be prepared for a late night visit from his friend. Or late morning, depending on how pissed he would be.

"Alright Rachel you can tell him on one condition."

"What would that be?"

Sam leaned against the lockers, "Promise to sing at my funeral?"

(~~~~~~~~)

Rachel was a bundle of nerves by the time she opened the door to greet Puck. She wasn't quite sure if it was the way he was looking at her (specifically the way her breasts and legs looked in her lilac dress) or the fact that she has to tell him that she had sex with one of his best friends. She figured it was probably both.

Her mind went blank however when he pulled a bouquet of pink lilies from behind his back. She smiled brightly and took them, "Thank you, they are beautiful," she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, "Let me put these in a vase and then we can go."

"Rachel, hold on," he grabbed her by the hand and turned her around back to face him, "You have been avoiding talking about Jacob. You know that this could get pretty serious, right?"

"I know, it's just that," she started shifting on her feet, "Do you really think that he is dangerous?"

"He definitely has a chance to be from what you and Quinn told us the other night."

"Okay, how about this? Come to the show tomorrow and you can sit backstage. And then you can be there with me when I leave. Jacob is always there waiting at the stage door."

"You saying you want me to be your bodyguard, babe?" he winked at her which caused her to blush.

"Be the Kevin Costner to my Whitney? Yes, I think I am," he smiled down at her and cupped her face in his hand,

"You are so beautiful," Rachel gasped but was quieted by Puck kissing her. It was quick, yet still made her legs wobble.

He took her to her favorite vegan restaurant and by the time the meal arrived, Puck admitted to getting a little bit of help from Quinn on the place.

"And the lilies," Rachel asked with a quizzical look.

He narrowed his eyes, "Now what makes you think I don't know what your favorite flowers are?" the raised eyebrow she gave him made him laugh, "Yeah, she helped with those too."

The waiter cleared their plates when they were finished and Puck reached across the table and grabbed Rachel's hand.

"I'm having a really good time, Rach," he said as he lightly rubbed his thumb along her knuckles.

"As am I," she replied. Rachel knows this is where she needs to talk about Sam. She's had some (4 glasses) of wine and the way Puck is looking at her makes her want to take him to her apartment and tear his clothes off.

"Something on your mind, Broadway?"

Rachel smiled at the nickname and she finally knew how to tell him about Sam. He had to know everything. Everything about April, about Jesse and finally about Sam.

"Noah, if you don't mind, I would like to go get some coffee."

That's what brought them to a coffee shop just around the corner from the restaurant.

Once they were settled into the booth, Rachel put her hand on the table asking for Puck's. He didn't hesitate to join his hand with hers.

She used her free hand to take a sip of her coffee. Rachel could not look at him right now. She did not want to see his reaction for what she was about to say, "I feel that I owe you an explanation, about why that day hurt me as much as it did."

Rachel finally looked at him and took in a deep breath.

"Go for it," he said.

"I was a very determined and stubborn girl in high school, and if you think I am a little overboard now, you should have seen me then. That was why I didn't experience the same type of "situations" as the popular kids, such as parties, drinking and sex. So college was my rebellion. Rebellion of animal sweaters, plaid skirts and knee high socks," Rachel noticed his eyebrow rise and she knew he was imagining her in what she wore in high school, and he liked it.

"I met Jesse the first semester of my senior year. We shared Theory of Dance and I fell head over feet for him. We had so much in common, yet, three weeks into the relationship I found him making out with some girl at a Frat party."

Rachel stopped for a moment to study his face. His hand was still holding onto hers firmly. It was comforting so she continued,

"I ran from the party and he caught up to me. He got on his knees and begged and I forgave him.

After I graduated I started auditioning. I didn't in college because I wasn't going to drop out. If for some reason I did make it big, and injured myself, I would have nothing to fall back on, it's good to have a Plan B and in my case a Plan C," Puck laughed and his eyes turned a lighter shade of green. Rachel became entranced,

"Stop staring, continue the story," he leaned forward looking at her intently to be sure he heard every single word that came out of her mouth. He didn't know how long it had been since he had ever listened to a woman talk for this long. He couldn't even count his mom. He usually just tuned her out after the first five or six words. But Rachel Berry was giving him her autobiography for the last two years. Wild horses could not drag him away from this woman's hand.

"My first show was some off-off Broadway show that only lasted three weeks. I played the sister of the brother in law of some dead man. I went out the final night of the show and ended up meeting my Broadway idol. The woman I had desired to work with and learn whatever I could from. Her name was April Rhodes and she was currently playing Glinda in Wicked."

The moment April's name came out of her mouth, Puck's jaw feel slightly, his eyes slightly wider. When his eyes softened and Rachel could see the sympathy in them, she had to close her eyes to keep away the tears that wanted to form.

"April ended up becoming like a sister figure to me. For almost a year, we were inseparable. She always listened when I needed advice or when I had a fight with Jesse. She ended up getting me the audition for the understudy of Elphaba in Wicked and she told me later that as long as I stayed away from Glinda, it was _all good_!" Rachel added the last part mimicking April's southern accent. Puck had to laugh,

"That was pretty good."

"Thank you, anyway, word got out about the new production of Beauty and The Beast. One of the producers from Wicked was involved and there was a rumor he was "keeping an eye out" for Belle. So, being the determined person I was, I shaped up. I stopped going out, stopped drinking unless on special occasion, so in turn I wasn't around April very much."

"After rehearsals one day, Jeffrey, the producer asked me to meet him and some friends for dinner. I did so and I was offered Belle," she smiled at the memory, "I called Jesse the moment I got out of dinner, but he didn't answer. I practically ran to his apartment and used the key he gave me to get in. And that is when I found him with April. Naked and sweaty and in a position that I'm not sure is legal in all fifty states."

Puck watched as a tear ran down her cheek. He stood and slid into the booth next to her. He put an arm around her shoulders and pulled her in close to his side.

"I started screaming at them and Jesse of course flew over to me and tried to apologize, naked. All I could do was look at April and ask why she did this to me, that I looked up to her. She just smiled and told me that Belle was her part. And that I stole it from her.

Apparently she had heard that I was going to be offered the part and that's when she went to see Jesse."

Puck huffed, "There is no way in hell she would have gotten that part."

"Yes, and I told her as much. I told her she was a washed up has been that can't seem to stay sober. I also told her the only reason she still worked was because she was giving Jeffrey blow jobs every day."

Puck choked as he took a sip of coffee, "You said that to her? Wow, no wonder she hates you. That's awesome baby," Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Jesse told me he was drunk and upset that I went to dinner with Jeffrey. I called him out on his bullshit and broke up with him."

"I was so upset and I wanted to get back at him, so I went out, got drunk and slept with the first guy that I talked to. The next day, Jesse was on my door step pleading to take him back, and for some stupid reason I did."

"I left Wicked and began rehearsals for Beauty. Before I knew it, the opening night arrived and suddenly I was the talk of Broadway. I was on top of the world and just waited for it to come crashing down. After almost year I was offered the part of Maria. When I went to the first meeting one of my fellow cast members told me that Jesse had slept with her roommate few weeks earlier. I broke up with Jesse immediately and told him that I didn't need to be in a relationship now anyway. My career was soaring and I didn't need anything distracting me."

Rachel had to stop and take a few breaths to calm herself. The hardest part was coming up and she was glad he was sitting next to her so she didn't have to see the look in his eyes when she told him.

"A week after the breakup, I ran into April. She acted like nothing had happened and we were just long lost friends. She invited me out one night to a bar she knew had sexy men that would help us forget all our man problems. By the time I got there, she was gone. A mutual friend told me she had left practically humping some hot cop. I ended up sitting at the bar and talking to this guy who was actually very sweet and we exchanged stories of our exes. His had just left him for another woman."

Rachel pulled away from Puck slightly and looked up at him, "His ex-girlfriend's name was Santana."

Puck could only stare at her and whispered, "Sam."

She nodded, "Yes, Sam. And I have come to the conclusion that you are the man that April left with that night."

Puck nodded as he processed the information. He had taken Sam out that night to get him drunk and laid. He ended up meeting April not long after. He had ditched Sam who he called the next morning to apologize to. Sam told him it was all good and that he ended up meeting a really cool chick that he got drunk with and they ended up having, as Sam called it, "One Epic romp in the sheets."

"So," he choked on the word and cleared his throat, "You are telling me you slept with Sam."

"Yes, and I felt it necessary to tell you the whole story, to make it a little easier for you to accept. Now the question is," she looked away and played with her coffee cup, "Do you still want to see me?"

She braced herself for the worst, but all she got in return was laughter. Rachel looked at him in shock, "Why are you laughing?"

"Babe, it's okay. Yes, it kinda sucks that he got to have you first, but whatever. Hell, if I wouldn't have left with Crazy McDrunkerson, I probably would have ended up with you that night. And damn it, I wish I had."

"Really? You mean if you were still there when I arrived, you would have blown off April to talk to me?"

"Absolutely, babe. I told you I had a massive crush on you. Hell, I could have gone home alone and been happy just by you acknowledging my existence."

Suddenly, Puck jumped like he had been burned, "Holy shit."

"What? "

"April knew about my thing for you. I talked about you a lot and asked what kind of person you were. It wasn't long after that she stuck her tongue down my throat. She must have been worried that once you got there, I would forget about her."

"That does sound like April. She never was one for sharing."

Puck kissed her sweetly and tucked a stray hair behind her ear, "Now that you got that all out, how do you feel?"

It was Rachel's turn to laugh now, "Honestly, tired."

"Alright, then let's get you home."

(~~~~~~~~)

Puck pounded on the apartment door loudly and covered the peephole with his hand. He heard someone cuss right inside the door.

"I know it's you Puck, and I'm not going to let you in unless you swear on your guitar that you won't kill me."

Puck tried his best to contain his laughter, "Dude, what the fuck is wrong with you? Let me in."

"You mean you-wait, weren't you on a date with Rachel tonight?"

"Yeah, just dropped her off, why?"

Puck could hear Sam turning the locks and the door slowly opened. Sam was using the door as a shield as he peered around to look at Puck.

"Uh, come on in."

Puck shook his head and pushed his way through the door laughing, "You seriously thought I was going to kill you? Come the fuck on man."

"You mean you know? Rachel told you?" Sam was keeping his distance still. He didn't know if this Puck was just an act and his nose was about to be broken or Puck really wasn't pissed about him sleeping with Rachel.

"Yes she told me. She told me everything. And that includes shit that happened to lead her to that bar that night."

"April?" Puck nodded.

"Yes, and Jesse. You know if I ever see that douche I can't promise I won't use my taser on that fuckwad."

"So, we're cool then," Sam held out a fist and Puck punched his to it,

"Yeah, we are, but I just got one question?"

Sam looked at him nervously. He was really hoping Puck wasn't going to ask his typical question, 'How was it?'

"Why didn't you tell me?" Sam let out a breath and Puck continued, "You heard me talk about her all night and then she shows up after I leave and you end up fucking her."

"I know, I wanted to! But when I woke up she was gone. She left a note thanking me for a lovely time," Puck raised an eyebrow and Sam continued, "There was no number, so, you know. A week later I was flipping channels and saw her on the red carpet for the Tony's. She had Jesse on her arm and I finally got the hint."

"Plus, Santana had just left with Britt and I just didn't want anyone giving me any more sympathy."

"You didn't tell anyone because you were embarrassed? Because you really liked her, is that what you're trying to tell me?" Puck suddenly felt sick. Sam obviously held some kind of torch for Rachel.

"I'm sorry man," said Puck quiestly.

"No need to apologize. She really likes you, she told me today."

Puck looked up at him, "You called her?"

"No dude, she called me. She told me she was going to tell you. Why do you think I didn't want to let you in?"

"And she told you she liked me," Puck tried unsuccessfully to hide his smile.

"Yes dude, so don't fuck this up alright? Cause if you do, I have her number now, and bro code doesn't count cause I had her first, alright?"

Puck knew Sam was serious, but trying to be funny at the same time. He had to make sure that things with Rachel went well. Cause Sam seemed more than willing to step in if he did.

"Yeah, dude," Puck smiled.

Puck's phone rang in his pocket and he fished it out and saw it was Finn he answered it, "What up fucker?"

"Puck, it's Quinn, you need to get here right now! Jacob just showed up at the apartment."


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:**

**Once again, thanks to everyone who is following this story.**

**Here is the next chapter, let me know what you think!**

**Chapter 5 – Sweet Caroline **

"What the fuck," Puck turned to Sam, "I gotta go," he ran out the door and continued talking to Quinn,

"Where's Rachel? Is she okay? What happened?"

"I'm not really sure. I know she didn't open the door. Finn and I came out of the bedroom to see her hyperventilating on the floor. All we could understand was 'Jacob.' Finn ran out the door to find him. He hasn't come back yet…Puck please, Rachel won't talk. She's scaring me."

"I'm on my way, don't worry."

Puck arrived at Quinn and Rachel's around fifteen minutes later. The instant Quinn opened the door he pushed past her, "Where is she?"

"In her bedroom but," Quinn watched as Puck moved past her, "she locked the door."

Quinn was proven right when he reached the door and the knob wouldn't turn. He knocked softly and spoke through the door crack, "Rach, its Noah. You don't have to be scared. Just unlock the door and let me in okay?"

Quinn had a hard time not appreciating Puck's ability to stay calm. Being police officers, Puck and Finn had to do it often in extreme circumstances. She instantly had thoughts of Finn being hurt. No one knew what Jacob was capable of. He had obviously been following Rachel home after shows. There was no other way for him to know where they lived. Rachel even used an alias on the paperwork when she bought the place (which was done in a legal manner).

She shook from her thoughts as she heard Rachel's door being unlocked.

When she didn't open the door, Puck spoke through the crack,"Rach, baby, I'm gonna open the door now okay?"

"Noah, this is not a hostage negotiation, just open the damn door."

Quinn laughed as Puck looked at the door in shock, "Would you expect any less?"

Puck just smiled and shook his head, "No, can't say I could."

He opened the door and Rachel was lying flat on her back, eyes on the ceiling, "As you can see I'm alive," she moved her eyes to land on Puck, "The question is, is Sam?"

"You're seriously worried about that right now? And yes, Sam is very much alive. He's lucky I'm such a nice guy."

Rachel laughed and patted her hand for him to lie next to her. Before he had a chance they heard the front door close and Finn came into view, "Did you find him?" ask Quinn quickly.

Finn was a little out of breath but shook his head, "No, I thought I saw him go into a synagogue, but obviously I couldn't go in," when they looked at him strangely he pointed at himself, "not Jewish, duh…"

He didn't notice the looks he was receiving and walked closer to Rachel's door, "You doing alright?"

Rachel nodded, "Yes, but I will be going down to file a restraining order first thing in the morning. That should solve the problem."

Her three friends looked at each other nervously. Puck both gave them a look saying that he would take care of it.

"Finn, why don't we make some popcorn and watch a movie," she didn't wait for an answer as she pulled Rachel's door behind her.

"Thank you for coming, but, you didn't have to," Rachel said quietly.

"Do you really think I would have NOT come? Seriously, Broadway, I thought you knew me better than that?" he raised an eyebrow at her and shook his head, "But," he sat down next to her and looked her in the eye, "The restraining order, may not be enough Rachel. Sure it will probably keep him away for a little bit, but if he's anything like I think he is, it won't stop him from coming back eventually."

The fear that flashed in Rachel's eyes caused Puck to grab her hands, "I will NOT let anything happen to you. Finn will NOT let anything happen, to you. And we'll keep Quinn safe too, okay?"

Rachel sat up and threw her hands in the air, "How Noah? You guys can't be with us 24 hours a day! What if he, what if he hurts Quinn? I don't know how I would live with myself!" Rachel sobbed and Puck pulled her into his chest. He really didn't have a lot of experience with this. The last time he held a woman as she cried was when his mother lost it at the airport when he left for NYU.

Puck really just did the only thing he could think of.

As she cried into his shirt, he slowly started singing.

As the song got to the chorus Rachel pulled away slightly and looked up at him. He had an amazing voice. He had perfect tone and it definitely had a calming effect on her. He stopped singing with he saw her smiling up at him.

"Why didn't you tell me you could sing?" she asked as she wrapped her arms tighter around his torso.

Puck shrugged, "I don't know, guess it never came up."

Rachel felt a sudden pang of guilt, "God Noah, our first date was spent with me telling you my life story. You have to stop me when I ramble."

"Rach, I don't care. I've wanted to know all about you for so long. I don't mind listening. Besides, most of it was important, aka AprilGate."

Rachel nodded, "Right well, next date…I mean IF you ask me out again, then I will personally put the duct tape on my mouth."

"Don't tease me like that," he doesn't know why he said it, but he did. He cringed slightly waiting for her reaction and when it came, the giggle she lets out made his heart jump and his cock twitch. Puck thinks he must be in the twilight zone, but that moment just made him a teeny bit closer to being in love with Rachel Berry.

(~~~~~~~~)

Rachel woke the next morning to her alarm and quickly turned it off. She threw her blankets back over her head and let out a long sigh. She just had the best dream, and she just hopes that it will soon become a reality.

Dreaming of a naked Noah Puckerman making slow passionate love to her while nibbling on her ear lobe, led to Rachel's reaching her hand into her panties and her finger sliding along her already wet folds. It didn't take much to get her over the edge. She drew the moisture up to the tiny bundle of nerves and rubbed twice. She saw stars, and then slowly came down from the best orgasm she had ever personally given herself. If Noah could do that in her fantasies, what could he do when he was actually touching her? The results are unknown, but Rachel is sure she will find out soon.

Her cell phone rings on her night stand and she's really hoping to see Noah's name flashing, it's Kurt. She lets out a small groan and answers, "Leave me alone."

"You're that exhausted are you? Well, I should expect as much with Puck."

"Kurt I didn't sleep with him. We went out to dinner, and then coffee and he brought me home."

"No, I don't want the details, not until lunch." Interrupted Kurt.

"There are no details Kur-, wait, are we having lunch today," she quickly stood from the bed and pulled her calendar off her dresser. She flipped it open and saw mani/pedi, but no lunch with Kurt,

"Kurt I do not have you on my calendar," she huffed annoyingly.

"That's because this is an 'Oh by the way, I slept with the man that slept with my former idol/bff/sworn enemy' lunch. I'll see you at the usual spot at 12 sharp."

She was not ready to tell Kurt about what happened with Jacob last night. Not over the phone. Kurt had asked her six months ago to get a restraining order on Jacob. She simply laughed and told him he was being dramatic. They didn't talk for a whole month until they ran into each other at Starbucks and were crying apologies to each other while standing in line.

Rachel was afraid that Kurt would be mad at her for not taking things seriously when he warned her, and in turn, she would lose his friendship.

She looked at the clock and saw that she had to meet Puck at the police station in an hour. Finn had stayed the night with Quinn, so he would walk with her.

While in the shower, she thought back to the night before. She and Puck ended up on the oversized chair to watch the movie. Quinn and Finn were on the couch, her head in his lap. The chair brought Rachel's memory back to the night of the baseball game. The only difference was that she was cuddled into his side, arms wrapped around him, while he had one arm draped around her shoulders caressing her arm with his fingers, the other laying casually over the arm of the chair.

When they were saying their goodbyes, Finn and Quinn slipped into Quinn's bedroom to give them some privacy. Needless to say, they had a hot make out session up against the wall which ended with Puck's hands on her breasts (over the very thin tank top sans bra) while her legs were wrapped tightly around his waist. Somehow Rachel was able to snap to reality which led to her saying they better stop. He didn't get mad, he simply agreed. After a few more small kisses he told her he can't imagine himself kissing anyone else now that he's kissed her.

When Finn and Rachel entered the police station, he led her directly to the Captain's office. The blinds were partially closed, but Rachel could see the back of Noah's head and broad shoulders. Her mind shot to their goodbye the night before and she had to imagine the overweight football coach from her high school that had a liking of lycra shorts and fanny packs.

Finn knocked on the door that held a sign stating,

_**Captain Figgin's, Captain**_.

"Come in Hudson."

Finn let Rachel in first and she came face to face with a now standing Puck. She smiled and they did a quick hello.

Rachel then noticed the short Indian man approaching her. He grabbed her hand enthusiastically, "Hello Miss Berry, my name is Captain Figgin's, and you can call me Captain Figgin's. I must say, my wife is a big fan of yours."

Puck and Finn stifled there laughter. They knew full well that the Cap was an avid fan of anything and everything that involved The Great White Way.

Eventually, Rachel ended up in a chair that sat in the middle of Puck and Finn.

The Captain took his seat and leaned forward slightly, clasping his hands together on the desk.

"Miss Berry, Officer Puckerman has informed me briefly on the events that occurred last night. Now, I share the same concern as him when it comes to this man. Now, do you know his full name.

"Jacob Ben-Isreal, I know because he once asked me to sign an autograph as, Mrs. Jacob Ben-Isreal-Berry."

Rachel heard what she thought was a growl coming from Puck's direction but she ignored it and waited for the Captain to continue.

"Okay, Hudson, take this and search the arrest records."

Finn looked at him hesitantly, not wanting to leave the room. With a nod from Puck, he left the room to do as the Captain asked. When the door was closed the Captain turned back to Rachel.

"Miss Berry, I am going to assign Officer's Puckerman and Hudson as your personal security until this matter is resolved. However, there is not enough for us to start an investigation without some convincing to my superior. Unless there is something that has happened that involved physical assault."

Rachel looked quickly into her lap and played with her fingers, "There was an incident, probably about six months ago when I was still doing Beauty and The Beast. Kurt was head of costuming and Blaine had come to see him," Rachel glanced over at Puck's hands as they started gripping tighter on his chair, "I was running late after the show so I told Kurt and Blaine to go ahead without me and I would meet them at the diner. By the time I left the stage door, all the fans were gone, except for Jacob. He said that he needed me to write a letter to his mother telling her that I was in love with him."

"Rachel! Why the hell didn't you tell me about this?"

"Puckerman, let her finish," the Captain looked back at Rachel who had tears forming in her eyes, "Go on dear."

"Well," her voice shook. Puck scooted his chair closer and grabbed her hand. He squeezed it softly and ran his thumb over hers. She saw the slight look of recognition on the Captain's face as he took in their joined hands and she continued, "I told him no, that it was not appropriate as it was not true. I told him to go home and stay safe and began to walk away, but he grabbed me by the wrist," Puck's hand tighten and she heard the growl from earlier, only louder, "When I looked back at him, he had a very, unsettling look in his eyes. Then the stage door opened and the director and his wife came out. Jacob released me before they could see and I ended up walking with them until I was in front of the diner."

"Did you tell Kurt and Blaine what happened," asked Puck, his voice low and unsteady.

"Yes I did and they insisted on me filing a restraining order. But, I just waved it off. Kurt didn't talk to me for a whole month," she wiped a few tears that had fallen, "Nothing very serious has happened since. Just the normal request for my panties. Oh and he T-shirt was very strange."

"Officer Puckerman informed me of that as well. Now, with the information you have just given me, an investigation will begin quickly. I do however recommend you take some time off away from the show for a few days. Just until everything is fully in place."

"I'm not sure that's entirely necessary. Couldn't Noah or Finn just stay by my side at all times?"

Rachel's voice was quiet but steady. She had not taken a day off since she started as Maria. Her understudy was good, but not good enough.

"I will speak to your director and ask how he feels. I'll be sure he calls you to let you know what he wants."

Rachel knew that Christopher was going to make her time off. He was very protective of his cast and was always looking out for their wellbeing.

"Okay. Now, how does the security detail work?" she directed the question to Puck, "Are you guys 'officially' my bodyguards now?"

Puck knew she was trying to lighten the mood and smiled, "Yes, we are getting paid to protect you and Quinn."

Rachel was grateful that he made sure to mention her best friend. He knew her enough now to know that her friends were the most important thing to her aside from her father's.

"Miss Fabray," started the Captain," is in a pretty secure environment at Mr. Sinai. We will inform the security there of the situation and she will not leave the building without an escort. Officer Hudson will be there ready to take her home after every shift."

Rachel knew Quinn would not enjoy the extra attention. In high school she craved being the center of attention, but as she grew up, so did her views on popularity. But Quinn did know that the situation should not be taken lightly. Rachel just hoped this would all end quickly so they could go back to their normal lives.

She didn't, however, object to the extra time she would be spending with Noah. If she wanted to feel safe, he was definitely the on to help her with that.

(~~~~~~~~)

When Sam had called him that morning telling him that Puck and Rachel were plastered all of the homepage, he did his best to help her avoid it. After they met back up with Finn, they headed back to the apartment for a few hours.

Puck and Finn distracted her with a game of solitaire. She didn't have a chance to see the article,

That was until lunch.

Finn headed to the hospital to eat lunch with Quinn and Puck and Rachel headed to lunch with was definitely surprised by his presence, but when Rachel told him all the details of the night before with Jacob and then their meeting with the police Captain, he was more than grateful.

"I will not say I told you so Rachel. I am only concerned for your safety! Besides, had you done it back then, you wouldn't have this meat Popsicle as your bodyguard," he gestured

Puck rolled his eyes as Rachel laughed. They took their seats and Kurt immediately opened his lap top and turned it towards her. Here we go.

Rachel gasped as her hand flew to her mouth. She was looking at a picture of herself with Puck walking down the street arms wrapped around the other. A smaller picture of them kissing outside the coffee shop was in the corner. Puck had to hold back a laugh when he saw the headline:

**RACHEL BERRY GETS PUCKED **

HAS THE BROADWAY DARLING FINALLY MOVED ON FROM JESSE ST. JAMES TO ONE OF NYPD'S FINEST?

"Oh my goodness," whispered Rachel.

They read the article together and were shocked at the details. They were spotted at the restaurant and then followed to the coffee shop. Then a 'source' stated they saw Puck leave shortly after entering Rachel's building, but was seeing arriving back an hour later. 'Maybe Miss Berry changed her mind about that night cap after all' stated the article next to ANOTHER picture which showed Puck arriving after he got the call about Jacob. Of course, no one knew the real reason he went back, but the article also noted that arriving back at 10pm, Puck didn't leave the building till close to 1am.

"I'm famous, that's badass," joked Puck.

"No, no, this is not good Noah! I have tried so hard for so long to avoid being the topic of Mercedes's Jones' pathetic attempt at journalism. Someone took pictures of our date. That's not right!"

"Can I say something?" asked Kurt. He didn't wait for a response, "This can be a good thing. Think about the ticket sales. Besides, Puck will be around you a lot now and then Jacob will just think he is your boyfriend and that he doesn't have NYPD investigating his pale ass."

Rachel looked from Kurt to Puck who seemed to agree what he was saying.

Finally she smiled, leaned over to place a peck on Puck's lips and picked up her menu, "What's good here?"

At that moment Rachel's phone rang. She looked at it seeing her director's name flashing. She answered it with a sweet hello.

"Yes Christopher. I'm fine. I promise. Yes, but, no…but…okay, yes I understand. I know. Thank you, I'll see you next week."

She hung up the phone and continued reading the menu. Neither Kurt nor Puck were brave enough to bring up the fact that Rachel was on a week hiatus from work. Something she obviously was not happy about.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry this update took longer than normal. I got inspired for a Oneshot and my brain was stuck on autopilot.**

**Thanks again for all the support for this story!**

**Chapter 6 - Wonderland**

Puck and Rachel were in the middle of watching TV when his phone rang.

"Whaddup Joe?" Puck smirked over at Rachel. He loved getting under her skin and answering the phone so "improperly" was an easy way to do it. She rolled her eyes at him and smiled, turning her attention back to the TV.

"Tomorrow night? Yeah, I sure as hell can!"

Rachel laughed at the excitement in his voice.

"Alright man, then I'll see you tomorrow at 9 sharp!"

He hung up the phone and turned to Rachel. He pulled Rachel into a hug and then moved her onto his lap, "Guess who that was?"

"The President?" she laughed.

"No,"

"Brad Pitt," she said this with a bite of the lip holding in her giggle.

Puck pushed her playfully, "Hell no, it was Joe from the bar I like to play on Open Mike nights. His usual guy for Thursday's got arrested, or some shit and he asked me to fill in for him. It's a three and a half hour gig!"

Rachel screamed happily and threw her arms around him, "Noah that is fantastic! I'm so happy for you!" She jumped up quickly and headed towards her room.

He stood up to follow her, "What the hell are you doing," he laughed.

Puck entered her room to find her in her closet, "I have to find something to wear!"

"Um, Rachel? Do you think that's a good idea?"

"Don't be crass, I very well can't show up to your show naked."

Puck inwardly groaned at the mental picture of singing to a naked Rachel sprawled out on her bed.

"Noah?"

_Oh shit, I had something to say, what was it? Oh yeah…_

"No, I mean, I don't think it's a good idea for you to go out to an environment like that. Not with everything going on with Jacob."

"Don't be ridiculous," she laughed. She grabbed her favorite red dress and walked out of the closet. When she saw the concern on his face she frowned, "You're serious? Noah, that is not…I will be fine!" she smiled.

"Rachel," he crossed over to her grabbing the dress from her hands. He didn't look at it, because he was sure that he would only get distracted by another mental fantasy, "I don't want to take any chances. And I'm sure the Captain wouldn't agree to it."

"Well, then let me speak with him. Finn and Quinn will come and tell Sam and Mike to come as well. I'll tell Blaine and Kurt to come by after the show. I will be well protected and we can even have a buddy system."

"Buddy system?" he smirked.

"Yes, no one can go anywhere alone. Always have a buddy," smiled and took the dress back from him. She held it up for him to see, "Now, what do you think about this?"

_Fuck_

(~~~~~~~~)

"So, do you think tonight is the night?"

Quinn was sitting on Rachel's bed watching her finish getting ready for Puck's show.

"What are you talking about?" Rachel tried to feign innocence, but she knew it wouldn't work on her best friend of eight years.

"Shut up, you know exactly what I'm talking about!" Quinn laughed standing from the bed. She leaned against the door frame of the bathroom where Rachel was putting the finishing touches on her makeup, "He really likes you. Finn said he hasn't seen Puck like this for a girl since high school. Granted, it was Finn's girlfriend that he knocked up, and most of the affection was because of the baby."

"Oh!" Rachel couldn't believe that she had forgotten all about that, "I can't believe I forgot about that. Do you know what happened with the baby? Does Puck have a child with a beautiful woman somewhere I don't k now about?" The genuine concern in her voice alerted Quinn to just how deeply Rachel cared about Puck.

"It was still born," Quinn frowned, "I guess they were putting it up for adoption, but something went wrong in the eighth month and they had to do an emergency C-Section. The baby was already dead when they got her out."

Rachel felt herself choke up at the story, "That's horrible," she whispered, "Poor Noah."

"Finn said after that is when Puck really became the womanizer he is today, well, was about a month ago," she winked at Rachel, "I'm gonna see if Finn is ready."

Rachel frowned at Quinn's retreating figure. The hurt she felt for Puck was overwhelming. Was it something she should talk to him about? She didn't want to push an obviously sensitive subject. It was something that he would have to be ready to talk about. Being the type of person he was, Rachel wasn't sure if that would ever happen.

The trio arrived to the bar around 9:30pm just after Puck finished the sound check. He was set to go on at 10:00pm and Rachel wanted to be sure that they had the perfect seat. Luckily, Mike and Sam had made it before them and were already working on a pitcher of beer at a table right nears the small stage that Puck was to perform on.

When they reached the table, she noticed Puck talking to the waitress. She was very attractive and obviously flirting, however when Rachel caught his eye, his smile widened and he walked over, "Hey," he leaned down and kissed her quickly on the mouth, "You look amazing."

He sat down and turned towards her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close so she could whisper in his ear, "You look amazing yourself. Have I told you how much guys with guitars turn me on?" She slowly licked the outside of his ear and smiled when she felt him shudder. His grip tightened on her waist as he growled into her ear.

Rachel wasn't sure what had gotten into her. Maybe it was the daggers the waitress was sending with her eyes. Maybe it was the conversation she had earlier with Quinn about his baby, feeling the need to make him happy whatever way she could. Or maybe, just maybe, it was the fact that Noah Puckerman brought out her inner sex goddess.

"How do you feel about guys with guitars that sing as well?" he whispered and he kissed her neck slowly.

"You'll find out later tonight," she pulled away sending him a wink. Rachel turned her attention back to their friends. Quinn and Finn seemed to be quite interested in each other's tonsils at the moment and Sam and Mike were watching the TV showing a baseball game.

When she turned her eyes back on Noah, the look in his eyes made her want to find a dark empty room and fast. His hand was rubbing her thigh roughly as he leaned in, "It's not cool to get me all worked up before I perform."

"Oh is that right?"

He nodded silently and pulled her in for a deep, searing kiss. If Rachel wasn't ready to be naked with him before, this kiss definitely sealed the deal. They were interrupted by the waitress loudly slamming their mugs down on the table. She placed the newly ordered pitcher of beer down a little softer, but hard enough for some to splash out.

"Is there a problem, Wendy?" Puck asked with annoyance.

"Yeah as a matter of fact, there is."

The rest of their friends turned their attention to the small confrontation. Rachel could see a middle-aged man that appeared to be watching the interaction as well. He did no look happy.

"I've tried numerous times to get you to ask me out and you constantly turn me down. Then you come in here with," she waved her hand around in the air, "this and expect me to not be happy?"

"Excuse me," started Quinn, "Do you have any idea who 'this' is?"

"Quinn, don't bother. Obviously this woman is not very good at reading when men aren't interested," pressed Rachel. The guys at the table laughed quietly but Quinn ignored Rachel's efforts.

Over the years, Quinn's protectiveness of Rachel got stronger. She told Rachel it was her way of making up for how shitty she treated her in junior high and high school, "THIS girl over here is Rachel Berry," the girl's eyes suddenly shot open and looked back at Rachel. Quinn smirked and continued, "That's right, Broadway star that makes more in one day than you could make in an entire year."

"I think we'll order straight from the bartenders for the rest of the night," Puck told the now lived waitress.

"Wendy," the girl stiffened and turned slowly to find the man Rachel noticed earlier behind her, "a word, please?"

The man turned and Wendy quickly followed.

Puck laughed, "That was Joe. I told him earlier you were gonna be here and he said he would be sure the entire staff would act completely professional. "

Mike snorted, "Apparently Wendy didn't get the memo."

Puck grabbed Rachel's hands, "Just to let you know, he's got some extra security here tonight too, you know, just to be safe."

"You mean you don't like the buddy system?" she winked.

"Always good to have backup babe," he kissed her cheek and chatted with Mike, Sam and Finn while Rachel and Quinn chatted about their shopping trip the next day.

They never saw Wendy again and Rachel felt kind of bad. She hoped the girl hadn't gotten fired on a mere case of jealousy. But when Puck got on stage, all thoughts of the waitress with a bad dye job escaped her mind.

For only learning of the gig the day before, Puck had an extensive play list.

Puck was a wonderful performer. The more beer she drank mixed with watching Puck made Rachel seem impatient for the night to end. Getting him back to her apartment was a top priority.

"Alright folks, this is the last song, and it's dedicated to my special friend, Broadway."

Rachel felt the blush creep up her neck as Puck began strumming the beginning of "Your Body is a Wonderland."

She looked over at Quinn and leaned forward, "The answer to your question earlier," Quinn smiled, "it's a yes, for sure."

As Puck was packing up for the night, Rachel's phone rang indicating that Kurt was calling, "You better have a good excuse for showing up and I won't take a post-show make out as an excuse ."

"Rachel! Oh thank goodness you are okay! You won't believe what happened tonight!"

Kurt proceeded to tell Rachel about the confrontation that Blaine had with Jacob when the latter realized that Rachel wasn't there. Jacob had begun shouting and threatening Kurt to tell him where she was. By the time security had gotten there, Jacob had run off, no one seeing where he went.

When she assured Kurt once again that she was safe and with Noah she hung up and repeated what she had just heard to the rest of the table.

"I need to tell Puck," Finn quickly made his way to Puck who was talking to Joe on stage.

"Rachel, this is getting really scary," whispered Quinn as she crossed her arms tightly around herself.

Before she could respond, Puck grabbed her, "Let's get you home."

An hour later, Puck was pacing Rachel's living room talking to Captain Figgin's on the phone. Rachel was sitting nervously flipping through the TV channels, trying not to listen to the conversation. She wasn't scared, she was mad. Jacob had threatened one of her best friend's. That was not kosher!

When Puck hung up he plopped down onto the couch next to Rachel. With Quinn and Finn staying at the guy's apartment, they were alone. But unfortunately, Rachel mood to rip Puck's clothes off and have her way with him diminished once she talked to Kurt.

"They put an APB out on him. With everything before and then tonight, it's enough to bring him in for questioning. Their also working on a search warrant for his home."

Rachel looked at him with confusion, "Why would they need that."

"Well," he scrubbed a hand over his head, "Stalker's tend to keep…mementos of their targets. Especially in the case of celebrities."

"Are you saying he could have some sort of shrine of me?" The thought send a shiver down her spine.

"It's very possible. And it really wouldn't surprise me. The Captain's been having a hard time getting the investigation started, but it shouldn't be a problem now."

Rachel had a mixture of emotions running through her. She wasn't quite sure how to handle it so she went into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of wine.

Around 2am, Puck opened his eyes to see the TV still on and Rachel asleep, her head in his lap. He reached for the remote and turned off the TV, the movement waking Rachel up.

"What time is it," she said groggily as she sat up and stretched.

"It's late, why don't you head to bed."

She nodded and kissed him quickly on the lips, "Goodnight."

Puck grabbed the pillows and blanket that were folded neatly on the recliners. Rachel and Puck had decided that it was best for him to sleep on the couch since they really only started dating before things with Jacob became serious.

As she made her way to the bedroom, police sirens could be heard passing outside, "Um, Noah, do you think…."

Puck was just airing out the blanket to cover the couch and as he looked up to speak, the words caught in his throat. The light from the moon was shinging slightly into Rachel's hallway and fell softly on her face. She had on a ribbed gray tank top and short red cotton bottoms that fell to her upper calf. Her hair was down framing her face and a small smile formed when he seemed to be speechless because of how she looked in that moment.

He watched as she shifted from foot to foot, "You want me to keep you company?"

She bit her lip and smiled, "Yes, but no funny business. I'm too tired and I don't think I could give a very good performance."

"I want touch you, swear on my badge!" Puck sent her a salute and her giggle made his pants tighten.

He started following her to the bedroom as she walked backwards, "What if I want to cuddle?"

Hold up.

Now this is where Puck would normally get the fuck out. Scratch that, he would have been long gone before the word 'cuddle' came out of anybody's mouth.

If you told Puck two months ago that he would not only cuddle with a girl, but would do so without any chance of getting laid? Well, let's just say he would have laughed in your face and then punched you in the nads for good measure, or if it was a chick he would simply just laugh in her face.

But here he was, following the most wonderful person he's ever met in his entire life to her bedroom so he could wrap his arms around her and fall asleep to her breathing.

Damn, he seriously had it bad and loved every second of it.

(~~~~~~~~)

Puck woke up to the sounds of "Walking on Sunshine," in his ear. He didn't have time to appreciate the sleeping beauty in his arms before she jumped over his torso to turn it off. The fact that once Rachel hit the button to turn it off and muttered an apology, then sliding slowly back down, made the blaring of Katrina and The Waves worth it.

He wrapped an arm around her waist to keep her from moving past her head on his chest, "Do you always wake up to such cheerful music," he mumbled while leisurely running his fingers along her spine.

"As a matter of fact, it's all 80's all day radio, it gets me motivated since most of the time it's a song that I can't help but dance to."

Rachel could feel his heart beating against the skin behind her ears. The soft touch of his fingers along her back made her leg wrap around his and pull herself slowly to straddle his stomach. Placing both hands on either side of his neck, she looked down at him and saw the darkness in his eyes grow.

"Thank you for staying with me last night," she whispered.

He nodded before reaching his hand behind the back of her neck. He guided her face towards his, their lips meeting halfway. He kissed her hard, breathing in long through his nose, memorizing ever second of her on top of him, the feel of her lips being on his, and foregoing any worry of morning breath when his tongue licked along her bottom lip just before she opened her mouth.

Puck guided himself to sit up, his arm still wrapped around her waist, her core hitting his full erection. She moaned lowly when she feeling it. His other hand buried itself into Rachel's long hair and tugged gently it. His lips moved to her neck, sucking lightly on her pulse point.

His hands moved up and down her sides, slowly moving towards her breasts. When he made significant contact, Rachel ground down into his lap causing a low growl from Puck's throat.

Rachel's hands moved from the back of his head where she was scratching her nails lightly over his short hair, to the bottom of her tank top. She lifted it quickly over her head, his lips latching on to one nipple while his hand rubbed the other breast, the thumb running over the nipple.

"Noah, shirt," was all she could manage to spit out. He got the message crystal clear and moved quickly to pull off the white tshirt.

Puck rolled Rachel onto her back, his lips moving to the other nipple. Rachel ran her hands up and over his shoulders, pulling him closer. His kisses moved further down to her stomach, his tongue making a circle around her belly button.

He reached up slowly so his fingers wrapped around the top of her shorts and pulled down. He groaned, realizing she wasn't wearing anything underneath, "You are unbelievably fantastic," muttered once he threw the shorts to the floor.

"Noah, please…" she begged.

Rachel was already soaked as he ran a finger from her folds up to her clit causing her to arch her back. Moving his mouth over her center he licked slowly up, making the same journey as his finger. She grabbed the back of his head as her back arched once more. Her eyes moved down to his, "Condom, now, drawer," she waved her hand wildly at the table next to the bed.

He quickly moved to the bedside and pulled the drawer open. He fumbled slightly grabbing the foil package. When she laughed at his impatience, he told her to shut the hell up and laughed.

Pulling her legs around his waist, he opened the wrapper and guided the condom down his dick. He leaned over and kissed Rachel deeply, pushing slowly into her.

Groans came from both of them once he was fully inside. Puck kissed her forehead, then her nose. He pulled out slowly and then back in, moving faster with each stroke. Rachel pressed her heels into his ass holding him to her.

She comes undone moments after he reaches to rub her left nipple between his thumb and forefinger. As she clenched around him he spilled into the condom, falling onto his forearms, resting his head on her chest.

Once they have both caught their breath, he moves up to lie next to her. He removes the condom, throwing it in the waste basket by her bed. Pulling her to face him, he pushed hair behind her neck, "Best. Wake-UP Call. Ever."


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:**

**First off, let me apologize for the amount of editing errors I missed in the last chapter.**

**Secondly, thanks to my reviewers for letting me know u are loving the story.**

**Also, I know this chapter is not as long as the others, but I've been distracted by my new obsession of reading crossovers. I'm even considering writing one….so, my Glee mind frame has been a bit off.**

**Thanks again for following and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Chapter 7 - Emma**

Rachel had jumped in the shower after her and Puck's, as he called it, round of "Morning Glory" while he promised to make her a kick ass breakfast.

As she lathered her hair with shampoo, her mind wondered to how intimate the moment actually was. With Puck's track history and the way she got worked up at the bar the previous night, she had imagined that their first time together would have been more…intense….physically.

This morning however, she felt so many emotions in a matter of seconds just from his kiss. Rachel was pretty sure he felt just how emotional the moment was as well, and just hoped it wouldn't send him running for the hills.

So, she decided just to act as if it was just a normal romp in the sheets with her boy-

…with the man she was dating. At least, that is what she thought was going on. They had never actually discussed what they really were. They had gone on one date. Last night, didn't count because they spent most of the night ten feet away from each other.

Puck was looking desperately around in Rachel's kitchen for something to cook. Rachel was a vegan and he really had no clue what that all entailed. Sure she couldn't eat eggs and bacon, his usual when he made himself breakfast. He never…NEVER made a chick breakfast other than his ma and little sis. Then he saw box of pancake mix. He only needed to mix in water, but what about butter? Or Syrup? Obviously not butter, but syrup came from trees and trees were living things….

He heard the apartment door close and soon Finn and Quinn were entering the kitchen.

Holding up a paper bag Quinn smiled, "We brought bagels!"

"And coffee," said Finn as he placed the drink carrier down on the counter.

"Oh, thank FUCK! How the hell do you cook breakfast for someone that doesn't eat like a normal human being?" he said jokingly.

Quinn laughed, "You would be surprised. Don't worry," she patted him lightly on his back, "You'll learn."

She winked at him and opened the paper bag, "I picked up Onion, Blueberry, Sesame and a few other assortments. Just make sure you leave the Poppy Seed for Rachel."

Puck quickly made a mental note of Rachel's favorite type of bagel.

Rachel's bedroom door opened and she was soon entering the dining area, "Bagels! And Coffee? Fantastic. Looks like you got out easy Puckerman," she winked at Puck who returned the gesture.

She wrapped her arms around Quinn's shoulders, "I missed you bestie."

Quinn squeezed her hand around one of Rachel's wrists, leaning her head into her cheek, "Me too! I can't wait for shopping."

Rachel gave her one last squeeze and unwrapped her arms, "Yes, I am in desperate need of jeans!"

"Fuck that, no jeans!" interjected Puck. Rachel and Quinn both raised an eyebrow while Finn laughed taking a bite of his breakfast, "Sorry baby, but until the weather drops below 70 degrees, you are not allowed to cover up those gams," he took a bit out of his bagel and avoided Rachel's attempt at slapping the back of his head, "Hey baby, I'm the law. And the law says no jeans."

"Ah, but what about how great her ass looks in the right pair," laughed Quinn.

"Shut it Lucy Caboosy," warned Rachel with a fake glare.

"With pleasure, _RuPaul_," retorted Quinn.

Puck and Finn were a bit nervous, both girls seemed to eyeing each other like they wanted to claw the other's eyes out. After a beat of silence, Rachel and Quinn burst in a fit of giggles.

The guys let out small laughs, but figured it was an inside joke. Puck and Finn had plenty of those from back in high school.

"Hey Finnessa, pass the sugar?" chuckled Puck.

Finn laughed, "God I was so pissed when Santana came up with that."

"Wait," interrupted Rachel, "Santana as in Sam's ex?"

"The one and only," laughed Puck, "She gave Hudson that nickname back in high school."

"So let me get this straight," said Quinn, "You guys, plus Mike and Sam and Santana?"

"And Brittney," interrupted Finn.

"Wow, so Sam had dated her since high school? That's amazing," said Rachel.

Both boys looked at each other and laughed, "God no," said Puck through his laughter, "She got her claws in Finn first…"

"Then Puck went and scooped in on her," started Finn.

"Hey, it was only supposed to be a onetime thing, till that damn condom broke."

Rachel and Quinn gasped loudly and Puck cursed himself, "Shit, um yeah. I got Santana pregnant. The baby died before she was born."

Rachel and Quinn gave him sympathetic looks. Rachel scooted closer to him, "Quinn told me, I'm sorry about that."

Puck shrugged, "It was hard yes, but I knew that I wasn't going to get to keep her. Me and Santana tried to work at a relationship, but just because you had a baby together, doesn't mean that you are automatically going to be great in a relationship. It's not realistic. Otherwise, there wouldn't be any kids from divorced parents."

"She dumped him. Called him a Lima Loser and told him he had a shitty credit score," Finn laughed.

"She sounds like a real piece of work," muttered Rachel.

"Oh she was," said Puck, "But she got better once we got to New York. She and Sam started dating about two years ago. But dude really should've known that she and Britt were going to end up together. They always had something weird with them since high school."

"Poor Sam," sighed Quinn.

The sounds of 'Secret Agent Man' came from Rachel's bedroom, "That's Figgins," Puck sprinted to Rachel's room and answered, "Talk to me."

"Puckerman, I need you to bring Miss Berry in for a minute today. There are some questions that Detective Schuester has for her in regards to Mr. Israel."

"No problem, I take it no one has found him yet?"

"There's really not much we can do at this point Puckerman. Schuester went by his last known address and a large black man dressed in woman's clothing opened the door. Needless to say, Mr. Israel does not live there anymore."

"Fuck," Puck ran a hand over his head, "She had plans to go shopping with Finn's girlfriend today Is it safe?"

"I would say that as long as you and Hudson are with them, this young man will not attempt anything stupid. With Mr. Israel's whereabouts unknown and his erratic behavior last night, you must stay vigilant."

Puck hung up with the Captain and made his way back to the others, "Well, I've got good news and I've got bad news."

"Did they find him?" asked Quinn hopefully.

"No, apparently his last known address is occupied by a very confused man, or woman, whatever…anyway, the good news is that you lovely ladies are going to accompanied by the two hottest men on the NYPD payroll," the girls rolled their eyes.

"Yes, we knew that already. We aren't to be out of your site, what's the bad news," Rachel asked trying to hide her amusement.

"We gotta stop into the precinct for a few. Will's got some questions for you," at Rachel and Quinn's confusion he continued, "Will Schuester is the detective on the case. He's got a soft spot for stalker victims."

"Why's that?" asked Quinn.

"Kind of a touchy subject," said Finn, "His Fiancée was….."

"Dude! Not a good idea," interrupted Puck.

"Right, um, well….it's just…."

Puck groaned, "Emma was attacked a few years ago. Will's made it his mission to be put on as many stalker cases as possible."

Rachel could tell that Puck didn't want her to hear the details. She was also pretty sure she didn't want to know.

When they arrived at the station, the boys led the girls to Detective Schuester's office.

"Hey Schue," Puck knocked on the open door where a man with curly brown hair looked up from his computer.

"Puckerman, Hudson, and you must be Rachel," he put his hand out and Rachel shook it.

"Yes and this is my friend Quinn Fabray."

After introductions, they all moved to an empty conference room.

"Now, this won't take long Miss Berry, but I've just got to ask a few questions. I've got some feelers out on Mr. Isreal but was he ever accompanied by anyone when you would see him?"

Rachel shook her head, "No, he was always….wait, no. There was one time not long ago there was another person with him. She was rather, large. Quite intimidating."

"Do you remember her name?" asked Will as he wrote on a notepad.

Rachel thought for a moment. It was a strange encounter.

_2 months prior_

_Rachel was signing autographs outside the stage door when she caught Jacob out of the corner of her eye. She did her best to ignore him when a heavy set woman shoved her way to her,_

"_Hey Berry, my friend over there wants an autograph."_

_Rachel looked at her strangely than looked where she was pointing, "Jacob, I really hope you aren't selling these. Why unearth would you need so many." _

_She tried her best to seem playful, but she could hear Kurt's voice in her head telling her to stay clear._

"_Oh, this one if for my grandmother," stuttered Jacob, "This is Lauren. She just moved here from out of town so I thought I would bring her to your show."_

"_How lovely," she turned her attention back to his friend, "Did you enjoy the show?"_

_Lauren snorted which caused Rachel to jump slightly, "Hell no, totally boring."_

_Rachel glared slightly but plastered her smile back on, "Well, musical theater isn't for everyone. I better be going, it was loved to meet you Miss?"_

"_Zizes."_

Present

"Lauren Zizes, yes, I remember very well. Not very friendly."

"That's great Rachel. Now, can you tell me do you know if Jacob is originally from New York?"

Rachel nodded her head, "Yes, he often spoke of growing up in Long Island."

"Fantastic, that will help."

Puck and Quinn were both holding Rachel's hands but she couldn't help the bounce of her leg. She thought back to the breakfast table when Finn had mentioned Emma, "Sir?"

"Call me Will," he smiled.

Rachel smiled back, "Will, do you mind me asking a personal question?"

Will looked to Puck and Finn and smiled. He laid his pen down and folded his hands in front of him, "You want to know about Emma?"

"Yes, I'm sorry if that is inappropriate."

He waved his hand in the air dismissively, "It's not a problem. Emma was my live in fiancée."

"Was?"

Rachel could feel Puck tense and she had a feeling she didn't want to hear what would come next.

"Yes, she was the love of my life. She was a guidance counselor in Brooklyn. A student developed a rather unhealthy obsession with her. At first it seemed like an innocent school boy crush, but one day he followed her home. I was working late and he forced his way inside."

He stopped and noticed the tears in Rachel and Quinn's eyes, "Are you sure you want me to go on Miss Berry."

Rachel sniffled lightly, "Only if you feel comfortable," she squeezed Puck's hand tighter and he ran his thumb along hers.

"Well, once he was inside he beat her up and…he raped her. At the time she was a virgin, so when he saw the blood, he got freaked out and, well…."

He got choked up and Puck continued, "Emma died that night."

Quinn and Rachel both sobbed, "I'm so so sorry Will," whispred Quinn.

Rachel stayed quiet as silent tears fell down her cheeks.

"Thank you Miss Fabray. It's difficult to discuss, but I have committed my life to stalkers and the dangers they possess with their infatuations," he turned his eyes on Rachel, "Miss Berry, I don't want this to scare you, but I'm sure that's impossible. It is important that you know the dangers. But I can promise you that I am working 24/7 on this and I promise we will catch him before he scares you anymore."

Rachel nodded, "Um, what happened to the boy?" she asked.

"Thankfully he was tried as an adult at 17 and is serving a life sentence in San Quentin."

When they made it out of the station, Rachel instantly wrapped her arms around Puck and started crying. He rubbed circles on her back and kissed her hair, "I'm sorry you had to hear that."

"It's so horrible! How can people be so heartless!" cried Rachel.

"Rachel," spoke Quinn, "Are you sure you want to go shopping."

"You and Finn go, I'm sorry I just don't think I can," she pulled away from Puck who kept an arm around her shoulders.

Quinn smiled softly, "it's okay, Finn and I will go."

"I'll take her back to our place," he looked down at Rachel, "How do you feel about watching a movie?"

She nodded, "I'd like that."

The credits for the Princess Bride were rolling and Puck couldn't contain his laughter, "I can't believe you made me watch that."

Rachel held her head up from his lap, "It's wonderful! And so romantic!"

Puck snorted, "Yeah yeah, I guess the sword fighting was pretty cool…._My name is Inigo Montoya, you killed my father, prepare to die_."

Rachel laughed, "I take it that is your favorite line?"

"Yeah, I'm gonna have to use that one on Finn."

"Well, mine is _As you wish_."

"Of course it is," he smiled, "Now," he pulled her into his side," how about some lunch?"

They ordered some Chinese and Puck decided to take a shower. Ten minutes later, there was a knock on the door. Rachel figured the delivery guy had bypassed the buzzer. She very well couldn't scold him as she had done it herself.

Not bothering to check the peep hole she opened the door.

"What's up Berry?"

Rachel didn't have time to scream before she saw black.

Moments later Puck came into the living room to see Rachel was gone. The front door was open, a small slip of paper on the floor.

His heart raced as he grabbed it. He let out a primal scream as he read the note.

_She's mine now_


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note:**

**I apologize for the shortness of this chapter. I've been going back and forth with how to handle this chapter and hopefully it turned out okay.**

**Thanks again for following and I hope you enjoy it.**

**Chapter 8 - Zizes**

Puck sprinted down the hallway and down the stairs coming out to the street. He looked in both directions till he saw an overweight woman shoving a much smaller body into a cab.

"Stop! Police!"

The woman glanced up, a small flash of fear hitting her features. She rushed into the cab and closed the door. The taxi sped off and Puck cursed loudly. He ran as fast as he could but being barefoot he knows he won't catch up. He checks the license plate and when he looks up he can see the back of Rachel's head in the rearview Suddenly he felt a cramp in the side of his torso and slows up. He hasn't done much running since watching over Rachel so he's not surprised when his body gives out on him.

"Hey!" he shouts at a man talking on his cellphone, "Give me your phone, I'm a police officer."

"Let me see your badge," the man snaps.

Puck finally realized he ran out in just a pair of sweatpants, "Does it LOOK like I would have my badge? Someone just kidnapped my girlfriend! Now GIVE ME YOUR PHONE!"

The man no longer argued, seeing the vein popping out of Puck's forehead. He handed the phone over to Puck who quickly dialed the number to the station.

"This is Officer Noah Puckerman. I need you to get a hold of Yellow Cab, one of their cars was just involved in a kidnapping. New York plate N56-989, call Officer Hudson ASAP. The suspect is female, Caucasian and a fat bitch. "

Puck knew that wasn't very professional, but he knew the operator would be a bit more PC with the cab company. He threw the phone back to the man with quick thanks and ran back to his apartment.

He threw on a t-shirt and slipped on his sneakers. He grabbed his badge, gun, cellphone and keys and left his apartment.

Puck ran as fast as humanly possible the few blocks to the station.

When he made it inside the station he saw Quinn and Finn had somehow made it there before him talking to Will, "Did they find the fucking cab!" he shouted.

"Puck! What in the world?" shrieked Quinn, "How could you let this happen!"

"Not NOW Quinn!" he turned his attention back to Will, "It was Zizes. I saw her shoving Rachel into the cab."

We actually just got her last known address. Will handed him the paper, "Alright let's go."

The three men were about to head when another Officer shouted, "Puckerman, they got the address from the cabbie," the man was waving a piece of paper. When Will grabbed it, he smirked,

"You've gotta be fucking kidding me," he flashed the paper, "It's the same address."

(~*~*~*~)

When Rachel saw who was waiting in the cab she tried to turn around but Lauren was shoving her inside. She could hear Puck shouting and attempted to look back, but was not able to move.

"Jacob, what on EARTH do you think you are doing," she screamed, "Sir!" she goes to knock on the glass separating her and the driver but her hand is grabbed by Lauren,

"Don't even think about it, Berry. You need to stay calm or I will _hurt_ you."

She said it low enough she was sure the driver didn't hear it. Rachel had a feeling glancing at the man's name he didn't know much English other than landmarks and street names.

Jacob seemed to be shaking, not saying a word. Rachel tried her best to ignore the obvious wet spot forming on his pant leg. _Ewww…_

She felt a suddenly prick on her leg and when she looked over, Lauren was pulling a syringe out of her leg, "Take a nap Berry. You'll need your energy for later."

She didn't have time to respond before her eyes were drooped closed and everything went black.

(~*~*~*~)

"According to the Chinese restaurant, Lauren paid the delivery guy $100 to 'take over.'" Said Will as they made their way to what they believed to be Lauren's address in Will's unmarked police car, "They assured me the guy was going to be fired immediately."

"I can't believe I fucked up!" shouted Puck, "and what the hell was she thinking not checking the damn peep hole," Puck's fists were in tight balls as he sat fidgeting in the passenger seat of Will's car, "I can't promise that I won't kill this guy."

"Take it easy Puck, let's just hope we find her before…"

Will didn't finish and Puck was thankful.

"This is it!" exclaimed Finn who was residing in the backseat.

The three men made their way out of the car and into the building. Puck and Finn headed up the stairs, while Will took the lone elevator to ensure no one got past them.

They met in the hallway of the 6th floor, guns at their sides. Will nodded at the door marked '6F' and the men closed in around it. Puck knocked three times, no answer…knocking harder four times, nothing. Time to get serious.

"OPEN THE DOOR, NYPD!"

He laid his ear to the door and he could hear shuffling and arguing on the other side.

"Damn it Israel! Did you have to go psycho for a chick with a cop for a boyfriend! I knew this wasn't going to work!"

"I CAN HEAR YOU IN THERE, OPEN UP THE FUCKING DOOR!"

The men heard something breaking on the other end and Puck couldn't take it anymore, "OPEN THE DOOR OR I OPEN IT FOR YOU!"

He gave it two seconds before he kicked the door open, his gun drawn. His stomach turned at the sight in front of him.

(~*~*~*~)

Rachel woke, not yet opening her eyes. There was knocking coming from somewhere, but all she could focus on was the sharp pain coming from her stomach.

"OPEN THE DOOR, NYPD"

It was Noah, she could hear him and soon this pain was going to go away. She tried to scream but soon realized her mouth was covered with tape.

"Damn it Israel! Did you have to go psycho for a chick with a cop for a boyfriend! I knew this wasn't going to work!"

"I CAN HEAR YOU IN THERE, OPEN UP THE FUCKING DOOR!"

Rachel felt a surge of pride. That's right you fat bitch, he's mine and he's going to kick your ass! She opened her eyes in time to see Lauren breaking a mirror, snagging a sharp piece and going for her face. Suddenly the door is kicked in, Rachel looks to see Puck followed closely by Finn and Will.

Lauren quickly landed the shard into her shoulder, causing her to scream through the tape over her mouth. When she saw Puck coming at her, Lauren quickly made a move to find an exit, but was blocked by Finn.

Puck was over her instantly, "Rachel, baby," he inspected the glass, not sure if he should remove it. There was a lot of blood coming from Rachel's limp body and he didn't want to risk her losing more, "Hang in there, I'm here baby. You're gonna be okay."

Rachel could vaguely acknowledge Puck. She heard him scream for an ambulance into his phone. Her eyes moved to the rest of the apartment.

Will quickly cuffed Jacob who seemed to be cowering on the floor, a puddle of piss around him. Finn was in a staring match with Lauren who seemed to be using some sort of wrestling pose, "This is his fault, he made me do it!"

"Ma'am, please just let me-"

Before Finn could finish, she jumped at him and a shot went off.

"You fucking shot me asshole!" shouted Lauren before she collapsed.

**Once againI know this is a super short chapter and I'm not entirely happy with how it turned out. But I still hope it was enjoyed!**

**The next chapter will be filled with some more drama, but of the emotional kind.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Just want to say thanks to everyone for reading! I super glad you are enjoying this!**

**Please note, I am not a doctor or have any medical training or knowledge whatsoever. I also failed Anatomy in college, so please don't criticize my medical jargon.**

**Also, I do not own Glee…although, Ryan Murphy should take notes from some of the amazing P/R stories on FF **

**Chapter 9 – Surprise**

Rachel woke up to hushed voices. Her eyelids were heavy, tempting her to close them to go back to sleep. She listened to whomever was speaking making sure not to alert anyone that she was awake.

The first voice she recognized to be Finn.

"Jacob's claiming it was all Lauren's idea. He claims he would never hurt Rachel or do anything to make her sad."

Puck snorted, "Yeah right. You know he's been planning this. He just needed to some muscle to help carry it out."

"That's the most logical theory. I think they are going to attempt a plea deal with Zizes. Get her to confess that the idea was his. She would get off on assault and battery, no kidnapping charges."

"You should have seen his room, dude. Pictures, articles, playbills. I don't even want to know what he had on his computer."

"Let's just hope he learns something from all this," the voices seemed to get louder and Rachel closed her eyes so they thought she was still asleep, "She hasn't woken up yet, huh?"

"Yeah, I hate her like this. I miss my Rachel. Full of energy and spunk," her heart leapt yet broke at these words. Maybe it was time for her to 'wake up.'

"Water?" she choked. She opened her eyes to see Puck quickly fill a plastic cup and hand it to her.

"How ya feeling?" he asked as he brushed her forehead and then cheek softly.

She leaned into his touch and smiled, "Sore, but not bad."

At that moment there was a knock, "Miss Berry," a man who seemed to be in his late thirties entered the room, "I'm Dr. Bryan Ryan, I performed your surgery."

"Oh, yes! Hello Doctor," she attempted to move her hand to shake his, but winced in pain, "Oops," she said meekly.

"Don't worry about it. My partner is a big fan of yours. He will be jealous just knowing I was in the same room with you."

"Also the fact that you operated on her for two hours," joked Puck.

The doctor looked at Puck and laughed, "He says it doesn't count when they are unconscious."

"He makes a good point," laughed Rachel, "But please make sure I give you my autograph for him before I leave."

"That would be wonderful Miss Berry. Now, your surgery went wonderfully and luckily, the glass didn't hit to deep. But there were some muscle tears and she hit a pretty big artery. You lost a good amount of blood. The cuts on your stomach are thankfully not too severe as well. "

"I'm sorry, did you say cuts on my stomach?"

Rachel noticed the looks that Puck and Finn shared and then the doctor spoke again, "Yes, they are dressed with bandages right now, but you may see them if you would like."

Rachel looked to Puck, "Is it bad?"

He seemed to struggle with what to say. He took a seat next to her and put his hand over hers, "You're gonna freak out. But, with time, the scar can go away."

"But he said there were multiple," Rachel was confused, "Why wouldn't I want all of them to go away?"

"Why don't we just have a look, alright?" said Dr. Ryan.

Rachel nodded cautiously. She pulled the blankets to just above her pelvis and hiked her dressing gown to below her breasts. She had several pieces of gauze taped on her stomach, one larger than the others. The doctor proceeded to remove the smaller one's first. They weren't terribly large but she still felt the tears in her eyes.

When he reached for the last bandage, the largest she stopped him, "Wait, can…can I do it?"

Rachel could feel the tension rolling off of Puck and the look on Finn's face wasn't any better. She took in a deep breath letting it out slowly as she tore softly on the tape. Pulling up slowly, she saw what was making the guys so intense.

The tears fell instantly and Puck instantly wrapped her into his arms, "I'm so sorry," Rachel turned into him, sobbing into his chest. She couldn't look at her stomach. When would she be able to again?

All she would see is the letter 'J' branded to her skin.

"This is my fault Rachel. Please, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have taken that shower, than this wo-"

He was cut off by Rachel kissing him, and pulling back, "Stop it," she whispered, "Don't blame yourself, please don't."

"But-"

"No," she said louder, "Jacob and Lauren are sick individuals who obviously need mental help. I could very well blame myself for not looking in the peep hole. I was just so hungry and my mind was on, well," she stopped and lowered her voice, "I was going to come join you after the food came. So I was in a bit of a hurry to get the food before you got out."

Puck grinned, "You were?"

Rachel smiled and kissed him harder. A clearing of the throat alerted them back to the other two men in the room.

"I'm sorry to interrupt," the Doctor ignored the small glare from Puck, "We will need to keep you a few more days to see how everything heals. You will need a few weeks of physical therapy to get your shoulder back into shape. This," he held up a white tube of medication, "is for the scars. Apply it three times a day and change the gauze each time as well."

"Thank you," she smiled.

Quinn suddenly appeared in the room in her scrubs, "Rachel! You're finally awake!" she made her way to Rachel's bed and hugged her, "I tried to get out of work, but they were short staffed."

"It's okay Quinn, I'm fine."

Quinn smiled at her with tears in her eyes. They moved over her stomach and she gasped. Rachel covered it back up, "Let's just hope it goes away quickly."

"Maybe you can look at it like, J for Jewish," spoke Finn.

The others laughed lightly at his attempt to make a joke.

"Or, J for joyful," suggested Quinn.

Rachel gave Quinn a small grimace, "Quinn, I know that it was Jacob that did this but, I can't help but think of well," she didn't want to say it. She didn't need to.

_Jesse_

The blonde nodded and kissed Rachel on her head, "It will go away. Even if I need to apply the ointment myself, I promise it will. I'm just so glad you're gonna be okay."

(~*~*~*~*~)

Rachel was able to return home a week later. Puck and Finn had returned to their normal patrol, so Quinn was able to take the day off to help.

Rachel was putting some clothes away when she heard a knock on the door, "I'll get it," shouted Quinn.

Rachel could hear two new female voices, "Rachel, the physical therapist is here."

When she made it to the living room she saw there were in fact two females. One a gorgeous Latina dressed in khaki pants and a polo. The other, a tall blonde who was also very beautiful.

"Hello, I'm Rachel Berry," she put her hand out which the Latina girl took quickly, Santana Lopez and I hope you don't mind but I brought my girlfriend along. We are going out to dinner after this so she just tagged along."

Rachel didn't hear anything past the woman's name, "I'm sorry, did you say your name was Santana?"

The girl seemed a bit annoyed but smiled, "Yes and this is Brittany."

Quinn was looking at Rachel curiously, "Is something wrong Rachel?"

"Do you know Sam Evans?" Rachel blurted out.

The blonde gasped while the Latina just looked at Rachel like she was about to cut her, "Yeah, why?"

"Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry, I really don't mean to be rude it's just, well. Quinn here is Finn's girlfriend and I'm dating Noah…Puck."

The blonde clapped excitedly, "That's so awesome!" she pulled a shocked Quinn into a hug, "You are so lucky, Finn is such a nice guy! He was my first kiss!"

"You've got to be shitting me," Santana seemed to be speaking to herself, then she looked up at Rachel, "They told you about me and Sam?"

"Well, it's all a very, very long story."

**Okay, don't throw anything at me! I know this chapter is super short, but I've been pretty busy. My two year old has been the definition of 'terrible two' lately.**

**How about bringing in San and Brit? I love writing them, especially Santana.**

**Let me know if you liked the chapter!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: **

**If you have any interest in Twilight/Vampire Diaries, please read my Bella/Damon Crossover No Use In Fighting.**

**Also, I do not own Glee…although, Ryan Murphy should take notes from some of the amazing P/R stories on FF **

**Chapter 10 – Friends Fo-Eva**

After an hour of Santana teaching Rachel the proper exercises for her shoulder and sharing the events of the last few months, the four girls seemed to form a friendly bond. They insisted on getting together soon for a girl's night. In the back of Rachel's mind, she knew that a discussion with Sam was necessary. With all the history between her two new friends, plus Puck, Finn, Mike and especially Sam, she hoped there could be a truce between this wonderful group of people.

"Well," said Santana, "We better get heading to dinner," she started packing her belongings and rolled her eyes at Brittney's pout, "I'm sorry Britt."

"But San, I love them so much!" whined Brittney as she wrapped her arms around Quinn's waist from behind.

"Why don't you stay and have dinner here?" suggested Rachel, "Puck and Finn should be here soon," she noticed Santana tense at the names, "Unless you aren't ready to see them yet. I would completely understand."

"How about this," piped in Quinn, "You guys go out to dinner as planned. We will let Finn and Puck in on the interesting news of who is helping Rachel with her therapy, and gauge their reactions. If they are cool with it, then you can come back later and join us for game night."

Brittney clapped excitedly, "Game night!" she looked at Santana who was laughing at her girlfriend. Brittney loved playing bored games of all types. Far be it for her to deny her girl of that.

"Okay, but just make abso-fucking certain that they are cool with it. Sam's not coming is he? That's a conversation that is well over due and well…should probably be done in private."

Rachel nodded and rubbed Santana's arm, "Of course. We will let Puck and Finn tell him. I just hope he's able to accept us being friends."

The four girls exchanged phone numbers and hugs. Once Santana and Brittney were out the door, Rachel turned to Quinn, "Well, it certainly will be an interesting night."

(~*~*~*~*~*)

Puck had been anxious all day. He had sent Rachel so many texts to check on her he had lost count. By the end of the shift, Puck couldn't move any faster to get to her. Finn did his best to keep up on the five block jaunt to the girl's apartment.

"Dude, slow the fuck down!" they were just a few blocks away when Puck turned to see Finn trying to catch up.

"Come the fuck on bean stalk! You've got legs long enough to keep up," Puck turned back and slowed just a little to help Finn catch up.

They had just one more street to cross when they saw two familiar females exit Rachel and Quinn's building, "Hey, wasn't that?" asked Finn.

"San and Britt, yeah," the boys stopped and watched the girl's backs as they retreated further down the sidewalk.

"Small world huh?" asked Finn as they continued walking.

A few minutes later, Puck was knocking excitedly on Rachel's door. When it swung open to reveal a smiling Rachel, Puck quickly took her into his arms, being sure to be careful with her shoulder. He buried his nose into her neck and took in a deep breath, "God I missed you."

Rachel giggled, "You just saw me this morning," Puck slowly put her on her feet and kissed her sweetly on the lips, "I know, but I went so long seeing you all day. Ten hours without you is hell."

Finn had slid past the two and into his own girlfriend's arms, "hey baby," he gave her a kiss and sniffed the air, "Smells good, what's cooking?"

"Lasagna!" chirped Rachel. Her and Quinn were not going to mention the tiny fact that it was vegetarian lasagna knowing full well the meat loving boys were turn up their noses.

Once the food was set on the table, they dug in.

"I'm going to assume this is not real cheese in here," said Puck with a smirk.

Finn had already taken a few bites and seemed to not notice, "Really?" he took another bite, "Could've fooled me."

The boys were in the middle of recounting a story of a call they had gotten that day about a distress call from a man claiming his neighbor was stealing his newspaper when Rachel's phone chirped notifying her she had a text message. Normally she would have ignored it being inappropriate dinner table etiquette, but with the events of the day, she opened it to see it was from Brittney.

_Have you told them yet? _

Rachel smiled at the girl's obvious love of smiley faces and responded.

_Not yet, but I promise we will let u know soon_

Once Finn finished the story, Puck gave her a good segue into the topic she was nervous to bring up.

"So baby, how did it go with therapy today? Did u ask him that question for me?" he gave her a wink which caused her to roll her eyes.

"Actually, it's a she and no, I'm sorry I didn't," she shared a look with Quinn and continued, "I do have her phone number. I could send her a quick text."

"Fuck yeah!" Puck grinned wide, "I'm all about some sexy time with my girlfriend."

Rachel choked slightly on her water, "I-I'm….I mean, are we…"

Puck chuckled and grabbed her hand, "I'm sorry, I guess we never really had that conversation did we?"

He turned Rachel's chair so she was facing him and took both her hands into his. Quinn and Finn watched in amusement as Rachel giggled, "Rachel Barbra Berry, will you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?"

Rachel tapped her finger to her chin thoughtfully then broke into a wide grin, "I would be honored Noah Eli Puckerman."

"Awesome," he kissed her and pointed at her phone, "now, text this chick and let me know if we can celebrate properly," Puck turned back to his food and laughed when Rachel slapped his shoulder.

"Fine," she opened her phone and scrolled down to the newest entry into her contacts, "Let's see, um…"

Her eyes moved up to Quinn desperately trying to come up with how to break the news of who exactly was in the apartment just an hour ago.

"Just tell them Rachel. Like a Band-Aid, just get it over with."

Puck and Finn shared confused looks and then looked at Rachel, "Well, you see, funny thing…do you guys _know_ any physical therapists by chance?"

Finn and Puck thought for a moment and suddenly it all fit, "Holy fuck!" shouted Puck, "That's why we saw them. They were _here_!"

"Wait," said Finn, "Are you talking about…"

"Santana is my physical therapist," Rachel said cautiously, "I recognized her name right away. And she brought Brittney and they are just so wonderful and we really want to be there friends. With everything that happened, Quinn and I are worried that there will be drama so I-"

Rachel was cut off by Puck's hand over her mouth, "Calm down baby, its cool."

"Really," said Quinn slightly surprised, "But what she did to Sam?"

"Baby," said Finn, "San and Britt as a couple was inevitable. Sam knew that, he just liked Santana so much that he hoped that things would go in his favor."

"But why did you guys shut them out?" asked Rachel.

Puck rubbed the back of his neck, "Dunno, just kinda happened. Not totally intentional. But Sam took it really hard, so me, Finn and Mike just stuck with him."

"Wonderful! Then we can invite them over for game night tonight!" said Rachel happily. She opened her phone back up and Puck stopped her.

"Wait, what?"

"We want to hang out with them," stated Quinn, "We really like them and Brittney is really excited about playing games.

Puck and Finn laughed. They both knew how much their blonde friend enjoyed board games even though she rarely won, "Okay," said Puck, "But Santana _better_ give me the go ahead to rock your world, or she's out on her butt!"

Quinn and Rachel were watching TV as Puck and Finn cleaned up the kitchen. There was a knock on the door and the girl's jumped up excitedly. The guys hung back in the kitchen, both a bit nervous about facing their longtime friends.

Their fears were resolved when both were engulfed into a hug by Brittney.

"Good to see you too, Britt," laughed Finn.

She kissed them both on the cheeks, "Did you miss me as much as I missed you?"

"Of course," said Puck, "You're our favorite dancing fool, but don't tell Mike," he gave her a wink and his eyes moved to Santana, "Satan."

"Man-Whore," she smirked at the gasp that comes out of Rachel's mouth.

"Don't worry, Rach," spoke Finn, "That's their usual way of greeting each other."

Time seemed to go quick as a few hours passed by. Rachel and Puck dominated at Pictionary and Quinn and Finn seemed to be masters of Charades. They ended up playing a few games of Chutes and Ladders, which Rachel didn't even know she had. Brittney exclaimed it was her favorite and won both rounds that were played.

"Do you want me to talk to Sam tomorrow," Puck asked Santana, "I'm sure he would really like seeing you guys. Mike as well."

"Actually," Santana hesitated, "I called him after I left earlier, "I'm meeting him for coffee tomorrow."

"That's fantastic!" exclaimed Rachel, "Does he seem warm to the idea of being friends again."

Santana shrugged, "I think so. He was definitely shocked to hear from me. He laughed when I told him what brought it on. Seems all of us are destined for know each other."

"It does seem that way," smiled Rachel, "And I'm happy for it!"

After the girls agreed to a shopping trip in a few days, a day Rachel was especially looking forward to since her last was unexpectedly cancelled, the boys walked Santana and Brittney out.

"Well Puckerman, I'm happy for you," smiled Santana.

"Why's that," he asked although he was pretty sure he already knew the answer.

"Don't fuck this up. Rachel is a really cool chick. So if you break her heart, I'll break your dick, comprende?"

Pucked nodded, "I know, I don't plan on letting this one out of my sight. Oh yeah, by the way, how gentle do I need to be?"

Santana didn't need any sort of explanation for Puck's question, "She can't put too much pressure on it yet, so, you may want to let her take control, if you know what I mean," she winked kissed his cheek and did the same to Finn, "See you boys later."

Quinn and Finn made it into her bedroom shortly after, leaving Puck and Rachel to double check the door locks and turn off the TV.

Puck freshened up in the bathroom and headed to Rachel's room. He stopped in the doorway at the sight in front of him.

Rachel was sitting up in bed dress in just a grey Julliard t-shirt. He was really curious if she had panties on. He stripped off his own shirt and pulled down his jeans leaving him in just his boxers.

Rachel giggled as Puck stalked towards the bed, "So, what did Santana say?" she asked sexily.

Puck motioned her to the edge of the bed. She sat on the edge feet dangling off the edge. He slowly parted her knees with his legs and moved in between them, "We just have to keep you off of it as much as possible," He leaned down and kissed her deeply, her mouth immediately allowing access for his tongue.

Her hands ran up the back of his thighs and over his ass. She scratched lightly around his waist and up his torso, "Lie back," he whispered into her ear, "I've been dying to taste you since the first time I saw you."

She shuddered as his hot breath tickled her neck. Before she followed his request, she pulled her tshirt over her head to reveal her bare breasts and pink lace underwear. Puck groaned appreciatively as she laid back, her hair fanned out over her comforter.

Puck brushed his hand from the nape of her neck down slowly between her breasts. He cupped one and rubbed the nipple between his fingers, "So beautiful Rachel."

He placed one knee between her legs and bent down taking the other nipple into his mouth. Her back arched and she let out a soft moan that went straight to Puck's dick. His other hand moved down caressing every inch along the way. When his hand pressed firmly over her panties, he felt the moisture already forming.

He growled and took the other nipple into his mouth, "Noah, please, more," she begged in a whisper.

Puck looked up at her and smiled, "As you wish," she moaned loudly and he pushed her underwear aside. As he kissed down her stomach, he ran a finger slowly up her folds and rubbed her clit. He stuck it slowly inside of her and the noises that came from her throat made his dick throb. His mouth kissed just above her underwear line and he hooked his fingers into them, pulling down slowly.

Finally, he parted her with both fingers and ran his tongue up the same path his finger had just taken. Rachel pushed herself up into his mouth, "You taste fantastic."

He probed her with his tongue, "Noah, I need you inside of me now!"

Puck licked up one more time and stood, pulling his boxers down. He lay down next to her and she quickly straddled him. She reached over to the nightstand pulling out a condom.

He laughed at how quickly she tore it open and groaned as she fisted him into her hand, pumping slowly. She rolled the condom on and leaned over to give him a quick kissed.

Suddenly, he felt her warmth surround him. She moved slowly at first, his hands on her hips guiding her up and down. Soon enough she sped up, "Oh God!"

He moved his hands up her body, rubbing both nipples, "You feel so good, baby."

Noah thrust up, and soon they were moving together. Heat rising in both their bodies, "Come for me Rachel," he knew he couldn't hold on much longer. He rubbed her clit with his thumb causing a loud moan from her mouth.

He watched her face as she came undone. Seeing her come, he followed with his own release.

Once they both came down from their high, she lay on top of him and kissed his neck slowly, "Amazing…" she whispered.

Puck carefully pulled her up the bed and under the sheets. After discarding the condom into the waste basket, she curled into him, "Rachel," he whispered.

"Yes?" she sighed.

"I love you."

**Only a few chapters left! Thanks to everyone for reading! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: **

**Where almost to the end folks! Enjoy!**

**Also, I do not own Glee **

**Chapter 11 – She loves me**

"_Rachel," he whispered._

"_Yes?" she sighed._

"_I love you."_

Rachel froze at the words. Never could she have imagined this man lying with her would utter those words to her. At least not without her saying them first. Thinking back to the first time they met, love was hardly a word to describe her feelings for Noah Puckerman.

But she felt her heart soar and she knew that she felt the same way. When she felt him slowly try to pull away, probably at her hesitance, she pulled him close and started planting kisses along his jaw line, "I love you too Noah," she whispered in between kisses.

He moved so he was hovering over her and she barely registered him grabbing a condom out of her nightstand. The fact that he was ready for round two so soon made her arch her back in anticipation. Before she knew it, he pushed into her. He wrapped her legs around his hips and moved forward even more, loud groans filling the room.

Puck reached around her waist and pulled her into his lap, never losing contact. Rachel wrapped her arms around his shoulders and they were soon moving in rhythm. Rachel threw her head back as he kissed her down her chest and took a nipple into his mouth. One hand massaged her other breast while his arm was wrapped around her waist, guiding her up and down, slowly and passionately.

Rachel felt the heat rising and soon was coming undone softly moaning Noah's name. He followed with a loud groan and Rachel felt him expand inside her.

They stayed wrapped around each other, both coming down from the sexual and emotional high.

Puck nuzzled into her shoulder, "I don't deserve you."

He said it softly and Rachel couldn't register it, "What did you say?"

"Nothing," kissed her on the lips and they slowly separated.

Once both were back under the covers, Rachel noticed he didn't seem to be holding her as tightly as he had before. She was going to say something when she heard his breathing even out, telling her he was asleep.

(~*~*~*~*~*~)

When Puck and Finn's shifts ended the next day, they headed to their own apartment to get ready for a guy's night out with Sam and Mike.

Santana had notified them that her meeting with Sam that morning went pretty good and Sam was cool with her and her blonde girlfriend hanging around again. She also made sure to let Sam know that the four girls were going to hang out regardless, but he knew better than to say no to San.

Puck and Finn entered the sports bar they were meeting Sam and Mike at when Puck instantly saw a familiar blonde walking his way.

"Dude, save me!" groaned Puck, but it was too late.

"Hey sexy! I miss you," before he knew it, April was planting a kiss to his lips. He quickly pushed her away.

"What the fuck April? You can't do shit like that!" shouted Puck.

April simply smiled, "Oh, it never bothered you before."

"Puck, I'll meet you at the table," Finn pointed over to where Mike and Sam were sitting and sent a glare in April's direction.

"He never did like me did he," laughed April, "Oh well."

"April, what the fuck are _you_ doing in a sports bar?" asked Puck irritated.

"Oh, sports fans are a real hoot," she laughed, "I enjoy their company. But now that you are here," she ran her hand up and down his bicep and he quickly pulled away. She smirked, "So it's true then? You really are serious with Miss Berry."

"Yes, very serious. Now if you'll excuse me," he began to walk away before her words stopped him in his tracks.

"She's too good for you, you know."

Puck's insecurities instantly brew inside of him and he did his best to ignore them, "She told me she loves me April. And I love her."

"That is so sweet," Puck growled at her condescending tone, "Puck, she is the star of Broadway. She's cocktail parties and charity balls. Do you think you would fit in at one of those things? I sure can't."

With that, she slapped his butt and walked away, but not before shouting over her shoulder, "You've got my number when you're ready to have fun again."

Puck stood there for a minute watching her retreating figure and realized that April Rhodes is a straight up jealous bitch and can't stand the fact that Rachel Berry had once again taken something from her. In this instance, it was Puck.

She needed to get the fuck over it. He had plenty of shit on that woman that could get her arrested and thrown in to jail for a long time.

Then Puck realized that he kept April's secrets just so he could keep fucking her.

_I truly was an asshole!_

_But, I love her, and she loves me_

A loud roar erupts through the bar and Puck looks up to see that the Jets had just scored a touchdown. He moved over to join the guys pouring beer into a cold mug. He immediately jumps into the conversation, "It's fucking preseason and these assholes act like it's the god damn Super Bowl."

The guys all laughed and after a few hours, several glasses of beer and five tequila shots, Puck was feeling pretty damn good. Puck prided himself on always being a somewhat controllable drunk, at least once he passed the age of 25. He ordered a glass of water because he was really looking forward to seeing Rachel that night.

Suddenly, everyone's phone but Sam's lit up at the same time.

Mike's phone showed Brittney was calling. Finn's Quinn and finally Pucks read Satan.

"What in the hell," shouted Puck

"That's some freaky shit man," muttered Sam.

They all answered only to be met with shouting.

(~*~*~*~*~)

Santana and Brittney had talked Rachel and Quinn into going to one of their favorite martini bars. Rachel giggled at the name (Tickle my Ivories), cutely named in favor of the fantastically beautiful grand in the center of the small bar. Max, the piano player and his wife Doris (who sang beautifully) owned the place and had for the last thirty years. Doris was a vibrant seventy six year old spitfire and Max was quite jovially for his eighty one years.

Santana and Britt quickly introduced us and after just a few sentences, Rachel knew that they were her kind of people. Doris reminded her lot of her MiMi, her daddy's mother. She passed a few years back but Rachel still yearned to have one more day in her Mimi's kitchen watching her make her famous Matzo Ball Soup.

Rachel and Doris were speaking about their shared love of Funny Girl. Doris also let Rachel know that she was a big fan and that her performances always brought her to tears.

Santana received a text from one of her coworkers telling her to check Mercedes Jones' blog.

She quickly selected hit the link her friend had sent and when the page loaded she practically choked on her tongue. She looked at Rachel who was still in a deep conversation with Doris and pulled Quinn and Brittney to the bathroom. Once inside she turned to them.

"What the hell-"

Quinn was cut off when Santana flashed her phone showing a picture of…

"Mother fucker!"

Santana and Brittney both jumped at the normally reserved Quinn

"This can't be real," uttered Britney, "they obviously replaced Rachel's body with that old lady. It's called photoshop."

Quinn gawked at Brittney and Sanatana rolled her eyes. I'm calling Puck.

(~*~*~*~*~*~*)

Culo! Culo!" Puck yanked the phone away from his ear. Finn had already walked outside so he could hear Quinn. Mike was heading towards the bathroom.

He held the receiver up to his mouth, "FUCKING SHIT! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?"

"MERCEDES JONES, idiota!"

Puck pointed at Sam, "Dude, MERCDES, NOW!"

Sam quickly worked his phone and Puck saw his eyes widen. He turned the phone slowly and Puck's heart sank. There on the front page was a picture of April kissing him.

"NO! Mother," Puck stood up and turned towards the rest of the bar, "WHO DID IT! HUH?" silence washed over the place and all eyes were staring at Puck in shock, "WHAT MOTHER FUCKER IN HERE TOOK MY PICTURE AND SENT IT TO A GOD DAMN GOSSIP BLOG!"

Sam had already started dragging Puck to the front door by the time "FUCKER" came out of his mouth.

"LET ME GO SAM. I WANNA KNOW WHO'S LIFE IS SO SHITTY THEY GOTTA RUIN SOMEONE ELSES!"

Puck realized he was outside and was shouting at a door.

"Puck, just calm down okay-"

"How am I supposed to calm down Sam, huh?" Puck took a threatening step towards Sam and Finn came from around the corner.

"Stop Puck stop, she doesn't know yet!" Finn shouted and pulled him further away from Sam, "Just breath. You've got time to explain this."

Puck crouched, balancing on the balls of his feet. His elbows landed on his knees and he threw his hands to his head, "I'm worthless," he whispered, "I don't deserve her."

"Puck stop! " shouted Finn. At that moment Mike exited the club to find the trio just outside the door, "Britt said they are distracting her. The owner wants her sing, so, we've gotta get over there."

"I'm not going," whispered Puck.

"Yes you are!" shouted Sam, "You are fucking going and making sure that girl knows that picture is bullshit. You pushed April away and I'm not going to let you push Rachel away! Puck you can't let her go man, don't do it."

Puck stood up straight and shot his eyes to the sky blowing out a breath. Sam was right. Rachel was the most wonderful person he had ever met and she had changed him for the good. His life was better with her in it. He was better with her in it.

And she loved him. She honest to God loved him and that was all that mattered to him.

They caught the first cab that drove by and headed up town.

**OMG! This was sooo much fun to write! **

**Stay tuned for the final chapter!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: **

**Well, this is it folks! I want to thank everyone for reading and reviewing. This story has definitely become my favorite piece of work!**

**It's been a blast, but it must end. I hope you enjoy it!**

**Also, I do not own Glee **

**Chapter 12 – My Man**

Rachel had noticed Santana pull Quinn and Brittney into the bathroom and suddenly got extremely self-conscience. Being the actress she was, Rachel did her best to keep a normal façade in front of Doris. Once the older woman excused herself to tend to some business, Rachel pulled out her phone to check her email. She noticed a text from Kurt and opened her phone.

_Where is Mr. Puckerman? Go to Mercedes blog ASAP! I knew I didn't like him!_

Rachel frowned. She was sure she didn't want to know what she would find on the gossip sight. When she saw the girls start to emerge, she quickly put her phone away.

"Hey, so, whatcha doin?" Santana seemed nervous and I knew that she had seen whatever Kurt was talking about.

"Just a text from Kurt telling me how the show is going. I can't wait to get back!" Rachel put on her best Broadway smile and took a sip from the Cosmo in front of her.

The girl's seemed antsy and when she excused herself to the bathroom, they seemed more than happy to see her go.

Once in the stall, Rachel immediately pulled out her phone and brought up Mercedes Jones' blog.

She felt the tears immediately at the picture, but with closer observation, Rachel noticed something.

(~*~*~*~*~)

The ride to the martini bar was shorter than Puck had hoped. During the short trip, he tried to think of all the things he wanted to say to Rachel. How much he loved the way she rolled her eyes and smiled when he said something inappropriate to her. The way she smelled right when she got out of the shower and any other time as well. How much she loved her family and friends and that she would do anything for them.

But mostly, he loved the way she made him feel like he could be and do anything he wanted. Puck felt like the luckiest man alive with her and he was damn well gonna make sure she knew that.

The place was pretty small but he could tell there was a large crowd. He heard a female singing and moved towards the door. He vaguely heard Sam ask if he was alright, but he just kept moving inside. The voice was a magnet, attaching itself to him, to his soul. He made his way through the crowd and when he saw the petite brunette standing in front of a large piano, microphone in hand, his heart soared.

_Oh my man I love him so_

_He'll never know_

_All my life is just despair_

_But I don't care_

_When he takes me in his arms_

_The world is bright, alright_

When her eyes opened, they met Puck's instantly. She had tears in her eyes but still sang with utter conviction. He noticed a hint of pain in her voice and he knew that she had seen the picture. It didn't matter, he was going to explain everything. That April had ambushed him and he instantly sent her away. He would mention, however, the words that his former bedmate had thrown at him, but assure her that it didn't matter if she was a Broadway star or a pretzel vendor. He was always going to love her and stand by her side no matter what.

_What's the difference if I say_

_I'll go away_

_When I know I'll come back_

_On my knees someday_

_Oh whatever my man is_

_I am his forever more_

Chills ran up his spine as she hit the final note. The applause and cheering took him out of his trance but he didn't lose eye contact with Rachel until she curtsied for the crowd(probably one of the cutest things he's ever seen). Puck noticed several woman and a few men (quite feminine looking) wiping tears from their eyes.

He watched as Rachel handed the mike to an older woman, "Rachel Berry ladies and gentleman! Oh what an absolute honor!"

Rachel waved to the crowd one last time and headed straight over to him.

He was prepared for a yelling match. For her to slap him across the cheek. For her to tell him she never wanted to see or speak to him ever again.

What he did not expect was her lips to instantly find his. The shock only lasted a moment until he closed his eyes tightly and wrapped his arms around her waist, hauling her up into him. When they finally broke apart, he placed her down gently and leaned his forehead against hers, "Let's go somewhere and talk," she whispered. Puck nodded and took her hand, leading her out of the busy establishment.

They made their way into a cab, not bothering to say good bye to anyone. They both knew no one would mind.

The cab ride was silent as they held hands and her head lying on his shoulder.

They ended up at her apartment and she started making coffee as he slid onto one of the stools at the kitchen counter. He watched her as she moved around, humming softly. Puck didn't really know how to start but was saved by her soft voice,

"I saw the picture."

"Okay."

"And," she stopped moving but didn't look at him, "I am not going to lie, it hurt," his shoulders slumped and he nodded, "but then I noticed something."

Puck looked at her curiously as Rachel grabbed her phone from her purse, "Please don't, I really don't-"

Rachel made her way and sat in the stool next to him holding up her phone, "Look," she expanded the picture with her fingers and pointed, "your hands are on both of her shoulders and look," she moved her fingers, the picture focusing on Pucks face, "You're eyes…" she looked at him and smiled, "You're angry."

Puck's eyes didn't leave Rachel's. He couldn't believe that Rachel had noticed the small but significant details. Apparently no one else could get past the fact that Rachel Berry's boyfriend was kissing another woman.

"Oh! There is an update to the photo!"

Puck groaned, "Don't show me another picture of that bitch kissing me from another angle."

Rachel laughed, "No silly…listen."

_For those who are cursing Rachel Berry's boyfriend from 45__th__ to Wall Street, please let us tell you about the numerous eyewitness reports that have flooded in since posting this picture that was sent in anonymously:_

_One witness says, "I noticed Puck when he walked in because he was super-hot, but he looked really tense and irritated when the blonde came up to him. He even pushed her away."_

"_Puck seemed extremely pissed at this woman and wanted nothing to do with her," another witness claimed._

The more Rachel read the lighter Puck felt.

_Our final witness states, "She seemed to say something to him before she walked away that made his facial expression change. He went from looking angry to looking sad."_

"What did she say Noah?" Rachel placed the phone down and laid her hand on his.

"She said that you were too good for me. That I didn't fit into your world," he couldn't look at her. It was too hard to say, let alone see her reaction.

"I had a feeling you may have already felt that way, am I right?" speaking softly.

She grabbed his chin and moved his eyes to look at her, "Don't ever, EVER feel that way Noah Puckerman, okay? Because it's not true! No man has ever made me feel as beautiful and special as you do no one!" She kissed his nose and smiled at him, "and besides, you are a police officer in one the biggest cities in the world and many times the most dangerous. You put your life on the line every day to protect innocent people. That is nothing but honorable and I couldn't be prouder of you for that."

Puck looked at Rachel, trying to ignore the wetness in his eyes. He didn't cry, like ever. The last time he cried was when his Nana Connie died and that was when he was nineteen.

He kissed her quickly, placing his hand deep into her hair, bringing her forehead to his, "I couldn't love anybody as much as I love you, do you know that?"

Rachel giggled, "I do now."

(~*~*~*~*~)

**3 months later**

_Rachel Berry Spotted With New Hardware_

_You heard it here first folks! Our favorite Broadway diva, who is in her last few months as Maria in West Side Story, was spotted in Central Park yesterday sporting this lovely piece of jewelry (which we now know is an original piece by Neil Lane) on her most important finger. She was seen strolling with her new fiancé' through Strawberry Fields with a bright smile on her face._

_A source close to the couple says that Mr. Puckerman popped the all so important question just a few days ago while they celebrated their anniversary._

_We here at Broadway Babble wish nothing but happiness for the fabulous couple._


End file.
